


Religion

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy, Dark-ish, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fixation, Hacking, Jon is Dornish, Kinks, Knives, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Characters - Freeform, Polygamy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stalking, Threesome - F/F/M, Titty Fucking, Voyeurism, all kinds of jobs, brunette Daenerys, dirty smut with feelings later on, dirty talking, finger in the butt, fluff hidden somewhere, girlxgirl, romantic obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: When Daenerys first lays her eyes on Jon, it awakens a feeling she never thought she'd ever feel again. And this time it's stronger and all-consuming.She's curious about him, and soon, her curiosity translates into an obsession.She watches him from the shadows for months; studying him, and shaping herself to be his perfect woman.Because he might not know it yet, but he was her light. Her life. Her religion.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know none of this is sexy in real life nor is it legal. But this is purely for entertainment, its just fanfiction. I don't endorse this behavior 
> 
> Yes there are other relationship tags but this is a jonerys fanfic. They are endgame, but things need to be interesting right? Lol
> 
> The first chapter will be longer. This is just the prologue. 
> 
> Unedited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit i somehow deleted the original prologue with your comments and I'm crying but fuck, anyway

Daenerys slowly slipped her cool fingertips inside the cups of her bra, pinching her nipples erect. The silk straps slipped from her shoulders easily and her pert breasts spilled over the top of the bra, exposing her nipples to her unknowing audience of one. She palmed her breasts, wondering what would happen if he were to walk in, and find her, a stranger, touching herself so intimately in his bed and with his dress shirt clasped so close to her cunt. Would she stop? As she unhooked her clasp, letting the satiny fabric fall to the floor, and her hands moved lower, it didn't seem likely. But the thought of him catching her like this did get her wetter.

Imagining they were his, she smoothed her palms over her stomach and down her thighs, her breath quickening. She felt like the sexiest woman in the world, she always did when she thought of him, and it was her dirty little secret.

She cupped her breast, scratching her fingernails over the nipple while tracing her slit through the crotch of her panties with her index finger; the feather-light touches making her head spin. That same finger sneaked inside her panties to meet the molten heat pooling there and her now swollen clit.

Daenerys let out a soft moan, partly for effect and to enhance the mood, but the sound of her own satisfaction was a turn-on. She inched her panties to mid-thigh, exposing her cunt to anyone who happened to notice, and experienced a jolt of fear at the wanton thrill of it. She arched her back, as she imagining it was his long, rough fingers circling her clit, and she threw in another moan, strictly for her benefit.

She moved her thumb to her clit and slipped two fingers inside her cunt, then withdrew them before slipping them back in again.

She continued to fuck her cunt, moaning and throwing her head back, completely lost in the moment. At the back of her mind she knew that someone could walk in at any minute; he might come back earlier from his brother's house, or his house keeper could decide to make an impromptu visit and find her in this state.

But Daenerys didn't care, she'd started and she didn't plan on stopping until she was screaming his name loud enough to alarm his neighbours.

It felt so good, she could feel how wet she had become and slowly added another finger. Oh how she wished that it was him pushing his hard cock in and out of her waiting and ready hole.

She licked her lips and threw her head back as her fingers got faster and rougher. She took them out and then playfully slapped her pussy lips before once again rubbing them with her fingers.

Her clit throbbed and pulsed as she rubbed. Her moaning got louder and louder as she imagined him sliding his hard cock in and out of her. Pushing himself into her wet, inviting cunt.

Rubbing her lips, she once again thrust a finger into her cunt in and out as fast as she could then rubbed her fingers back onto the swollen pussy lips again.

She teetered on the brink of coming while laying there, in a stranger's bed.

But he wasn't a stranger, was he? He might not know her, but she definitely knew him. But as she came hard, with his name on her lips, she was reminded she didn't know him the way she wanted to. But that was going to change. After months of hiding in the shadows, Daenerys was finally going to make herself known to him. And the next time she was in this bed, he would be there with her, making her scream his name like her life depended on it.


	2. Not another redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1!!
> 
> Big love to everyone that commented and liked the prologue, i messed up and accidentally deleted it along with everyone's comments and I'm so sad! 
> 
> This is unedited, so there might be some errors

\--FKA twigs, I'm your doll—

_"Stop playin' with those other girls you know it drives me crazy._

_I'm feeling like a loaded gun,_

_And when it's done_

_I'm the only one."_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months.

That's how long she's been watching him. Following him. Observing him. Obsess- no, not obsessing. Obsession had a negative connotation. And what she was doing wasn't wrong. It felt right. _Natural._

And it was almost like he wanted her to watch him. To follow him. To keep up with his daily life.

Jon Stark. Her perfect little exhibitionist.

All his social media accounts, save his Instagram, were public. He was funny and motivational on Twitter. He shared too much on Facebook. All a facade of course. That wasn't him. He wasn't a funny guy. He wasn't a motivational speaker either. Daenerys knew the real him. His Facebook and Twitter accounts didn't reflect who he truly was. They reflected what he wanted people to think he was.

-a somewhat relatable millionaire playboy who made his millions through investments.

But it was a lie. Daenerys knew this. She knew what he really did. How he really made his millions- by selling drugs and weapons- and it only elevated her fascination with him.

Everything about him fascinated her. And Daenerys knew _eve-ry-thing_ about him. His favourite movie; The Godfather, colour- changes with his mood, food- his grandmother's pot roast, blood type; AB+, and she knew of his weird fears- spiral staircases and things that jump.

She knew everything about his family. Mother, Ashara Dayne, threw herself off a building when he was 8 and father, Ned Stark, died of a heart attack when Jon was 16.

He had 6 half siblings. Robb was 7 months older than him. He worked as a doctor at King's Landing Private Hospital and smiled too much. Sansa was chaotically gay. Arya looked the most like him but acted the least like him. Lyra was a brat. Bran sold weed at his high school. And Rickon was already a womanizer at 13.

She also knew his schedule. It was one of the first things she memorized. He was a busy man, putting on a front was very draining.

And he was hardly alone, his two bodyguards- Tormund Gaintsbane and Sandor Clegane, were his shadows. They went everywhere with him. Whenever you saw him, they weren't far behind.

Except on Wednesdays.

Every Wednesday from 8:05am to 8:50am Jon jogged alone. He ran four blocks in 30 minutes. And at 8:20am, without fault, he stopped at Joe's Cafe for a sugarless black coffee (fitting) and a blueberry muffin. Every Wednesday.

Daenerys looked at her watch.

8:18am.

He would be there in two minutes.

After 6 months of watching, of observing and of adapting. Daenerys was ready to make her move. Make herself known to him. She was going to _run into him_ at Joe's and their epic love story would begin.

She looked down at what she was wearing and smirked. Jon was a butt guy. So naturally, her red tights accentuated her ass perfectly. She'd also been squatting for 4 months. She knew he wouldn't resist checking her out.

He liked the colour red on his women. So naturally, her running gear was red and black.

And most importantly, he had a thing for redheads and brunettes. Daenerys' natural hair colour was platinum blonde but she had recently switched her bright locks for a darker look. And she looked amazing as a brunette. She fit the bill of women he had dated- no, not dated. He never dated. He only fucked. And he fucked hard. And he was so damn good at it.

She had watched him fuck countless bimbos through the lenses of her Sony camera and over her desktop screens. She hated it, hated that it wasn't her screaming his name. That it wasn't her pushed against his wall and fucked hard. But she still watched him fuck those girls. Some people lost themselves in front of their favourite TV shows, she lost herself in him.

He didn't know it, but he was her muse, even at his most mundane. She had shots of him yawning in his briefs, drinking coffee and typing frantically on his laptop, hurling the controller across the room in a fit of anger after losing a video game, and beating people who owed or wrong him, to a pulp.

There were some really beautiful pictures, too, like close-ups of him smiling or laughing, and the troubled expression he wore on his face when he slept at night. Her favorite pictures were the ones of him in the blink of climax. The faces he made were beautiful; Daenerys had a wall dedicated to just his expressions during sex and his smirks of satisfaction after.

She couldn't help herself. She was addicted to him. Drawn to him like no other. She had been fixated on a guy before, but somehow this was different. She felt powerful, not vulnerable like she did with Drogo. It was a sign, Daenerys smiled. Jon was meant to be hers. And soon, he would be. She looked down at her watch again.

8:20am.

Where was he? He was never late. And she needed to be at the office in an hour. As much as she would love it to, Daenerys' life over the past six months hadn't screeched to a halt because of Jon, but she had moved it around his schedule. She still went to work every day, working as the personal assistant of Mereen magazine editor, Cersei Baratheon. But when she wasn't editing spreads or playing Cersei's little skivvy, she was watching Jon. Learning more about him, acting as his guardian angel- erasing visual data of him meeting with known drug lords from the FBI's servers, covering up after him when his goons mess up and she also, discreetly, got rid of bimbos who got too attached to Jon or lied about being pregnant with his babies- all the while shaping herself to be his ideal woman.

8:24am.

She was beginning to worry now. Where was he? He had nothing on his schedule that could have prevented his weekly run. She knew this, she double checked it.

8:27am.

He finally entered the café. But before Daenerys could get up and make her move, she noticed he wasn't alone. He had his arm around a redheaded woman who appeared to be limping. She was also in running gear and Daenerys clenched her jaw.

So that's why he was late. And another redhead? Really?

The woman smiled at something Jon said and Daenerys sighed. She knew how this was going to go.

He was going to take her back to his house. Fuck her senseless till she passed out and then, with a charming smile, he'll toss her out.

She sank into the booth and subtlety took a picture of the redhead. She ran it through the lite facial recognition software on her customized iPhone and waited for a hit.

The girl wasn't all that. And Daenerys swore it wasn't her jealousy talking. She had watched Jon fuck some stunners in the past. Kinvara and Melisandre were older, but stunning redheads (naturally) and wives of some men Jon worked with. Ygritte was only noticed because of her red hair. Arianne, Missandei, Nymeria and Tyene were exotic looking beauties with incredible bodies. And Talisa, she was every man's- and woman's dream girl, Daenerys remembers coming harder than she ever had when she watched Talisa and Jon fuck. And Talisa was a regular in Jon's bed. The two were very close friends who also happened to enjoy fucking. But once Daenerys came into the picture, that was going to change. Once Jon was hers, she wasn't going to share him with anyone else.

This woman had a simple face. A cute smile. And her breasts were large. But Jon wasn't a breast man. Sure he loved fucking them, but he wasn't picky. Daenerys was sure the only reason he noticed her, like Ygritte, was because of her red hair.

She wondered if it was too late to dye her hair red.

**PING**

Her phone found a match.

Alys Karstark. 23, Art Major at King's Landing Art Institution. She was an orphan and lived alone. Good, Daenerys thought. No one would ask questions if she disappeared.

After the two got coffee and blueberry muffins they left the café and Daenerys watched them get into a taxi. She hurried out the café and also hailed for one.

"699 Chamberlain," She said to the driver 3 minutes later when she finally got a taxi. "And step on it!"

\--

Their bodies pressed together against the wall in Jon's bedroom. Alys was all over him, arching into his embrace. Jon's hands roamed over her back, only impeded by her sports bra, and down her sides to her hips, then slipped to her buttocks and squeezed with obvious reverence. Through her headphones, Daenerys could hear his soft groan, stifled by Alys' mouth, and her coy giggle, stifled by his mouth in return. Their lips and tongues made little wet sounds as they met and fought.

Watching him fuck other girls drove Daenerys crazy, but she also couldn't look away. All 6 of her desktops were broadcasting the coupling in different angles. She had hacked his home security a week after she first saw him so she could watch him whenever she wanted.

Jon's fingers slipped under Alys' leggings, the outline of his knuckles clearly visible as he digs them into the soft flesh off her ass, pulling her even closer to him... there was a warm glow of heat blooming in Daenerys' core at the sight.

He removed his hands to lift his arms so that she can pull his shirt over his head, and Alys spent several moments running her hands across his shoulders and chest and cooing compliments. Daenerys pressed her lips together in annoyance because, that should be her with Jon. Running her fingers down his chest and tasting his lips.

Jon leaned back against the wall, his smooth bare chest– now in clear view– rippling and gleaming with sweat... _Holy R'hllor _he was magnificent. Daenerys had seen him naked many times, but she still gawked in awe every time. His head fell against the wall and he groaned with pleasure as Alys got on her knees and started to... work.__

__Daenerys' eyes were fixed on Jon's face as her mouth started to water and she licked her lips. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip as he muttered profanities. The sight was so beautiful, Daenerys hardly dared to blink._ _

__His hand tangled into Alys' hair. "Fuck, yes" he breathed. "Good girl." Encouraged, Alys took his cock whole and gagged on it. "Look at that, so sloppy," Jon said. "You're dripping all over yourself."_ _

__"And you've been thinking about fucking my breasts since you saw them bouncing while I was running, haven't you," Alys said, obviously amused and aroused by his reaction, a loud groan. "Do you wanna come all over them, hmm?"_ _

__Daenerys had to admit, her breasts were amazing. So big, and round. She wondered if they were real?_ _

__"I going to cum all over your face, then on your tight little cunt- then all over your beautiful tits," Jon growled._ _

__Daenerys had to stop herself from shoving her fingers in her pants. There was something about that deep voice that made her want to do anything he said. Anything._ _

_Anything,_ She breathed. 

__She wanted to run her hands all over him. And her lips. And she wanted to do everything Alys was doing, just better._ _

__"No, first I'm going to make you come all over my tits," Alys answered sweetly. "And have you rub it in-" her voice dropped low, "-and then make you clean it up."_ _

__Jon and Daenerys both exhale a moan at the idea of him being bossed around like that. That was something Daenerys had fantasized about, turning the tables on him and having him under her control. She had underestimated little Alys with the big boobs. The girl was a little minx._ _

__"And then I'm going to bend you over that table over there," she continued, flicking her head to the side to gesture at his desk, "-and stick first my tongue and then my fingers up that tight ass of yours."_ _

__Holy fuck._ _

__There was no hint of joking in her voice. It was dark and full of promise. Daenerys could see Jon clenching his jaw and his Adam's apple bobbed. No woman had ever spoken to him like that, not even Talisa._ _

__"Because nothing will give me more pleasure than to hear you moan like a bitch when I do that." A deep sound escaped from his throat. Alys chuckled and picked up her pace again. "One of my hands will be busy with you... and the other one will be for me."_ _

__"Fuck," he cursed. "Stop talking. Your mouth. Give me your mouth again." Alys obeyed. "You've got a free hand. Use it on yourself." He was back to his dominating self and Alys obeyed again. Daenerys could see her thighs spreading and her arm lowering to her side._ _

__Daenerys' own fingers itched and her core pulsed._ _

__"Tell me all dirty things you want to do to me," Alys said as she lowered herself to his cock again. "Look me in the eye and tell me."_ _

__Jon exhaled loudly when she continued her job, threading the fingers of one hand into her hair and guiding her head. He was exerting pressure, pulling her face down and toward his cock at a quick pace, and Daenerys pressed her thighs together hard, it was getting harder to resist the temptation to touch herself._ _

__"I want to tie you to my bed, spread-eagled, face down." Jon said as Alys gagged on his cock._ _

__She came up for air, for a cooed "I like that,"_ _

__Daenerys was breathing loudly as she watched Jon tie Alys' wrists and ankles to the four posts of his king-sized bed, her ass sticking up bare and round, her cunt exposed between her cheeks, the hollow curve of her lower back gleaming with sweat, her naked breasts pressed flat onto the sheet beneath her, her fiery red hair spilled onto the pillow._ _

__Alys was at his mercy. And so was Daenerys. Alys was as unable to move as she was. As expectant and maybe even more desperate. Her panties felt uncomfortably tight and irritating. Her flesh was puffy and pulsed against the fabric, soaking it._ _

__"You're going to _love_ what comes next," Jon promised darkly, his own smirk audible. His voice, once again, had Daenerys biting her lip against a moan._ _

__Alys' cunt clenched visibly as she lifted her ass at little._ _

__Without warning, Jon thrusts unforgivingly into her waiting cunt. Alys screamed and Daenerys finally broke, releasing a loud moan and slipping her hand between her thighs._ _

__"Fuck, yes, like that" Alys screamed as Jon repeatedly fucked her. His pace and rhythm was of someone who knew what he was doing. Daenerys tried to match his thrusts but her fingers were a millisecond late, and not as large or rough as his cock. She wanted to cry in frustration._ _

__"Make yourself come, love." Fuck that voice was enough to push her over the edge._ _

__And Daenerys knew he didn't mean her, but the thrill washed over her nonetheless. She bucked her hips forward, her fingers going even deeper into her drenched cunt._ _

__As Jon groaned, Daenerys closed her eyes and imagined he was groaning right against her ear as he buried himself into her prone ass, she imagined how it felt to have her ass plowed after being spanked, she imagined how an orgasm felt when there was nothing you could do except experience it, when you couldn't fight it, couldn't close your legs, couldn't pull away, when you could only scream into your pillow- and she couldn't help it, she added another finger and began going faster and deeper, imagining it was her that Jon had restrained and fucking like a whore. Her eyes roll behind their eyelids. Sweat broke, prickling, from every pore as a wave of desert heat burst inside her. Her heart expanded almost painfully, squeezing against her ribs. Her brain felt like it was shuddering in her skull. Her belly rolled and her thighs trembled and then- released, trembled and released till she came hard._ _

___Fuck,_ Daenerys panted with tears rolling down her face._ _

__When she finally opened her eyes, Alys and Jon were both getting dressed. She switched camera feeds as they walked out of his bedroom and into the hall then the living room. Jon gave her a sweet peck on the cheek, said goodbye and watched her ass as she left._ _

__Daenerys' phone rang and she contemplated on whether to answer it or not. When she checked the caller I.D she saw it was her mother, and she decided to answer it. All this equipment was bought using her mother's money. All her customized gadgets used to watch Jon were paid for using her mother's money. So Daenerys rewarded her with lunch every Sunday and answering her calls whenever she called._ _

__She cleared her throat and even through her mother couldn't see her, faked a big smile. "Mom, hey."_ _

_"Sweetling, oh I'm so glad I finally caught you. I've been trying to call you the entire week."_

__"Oh, sorry mom. Work's been hectic," Daenerys half-lied. She was about to get up for a glass of water when she saw Jon was in his room again and unzipping his pants._ _

_"My poor, overworked baby!"_ Her mother cried. But Daenerys was only paying half attention to her. Jon's cock had sprung out of his pants and he was palming it slowly. How was he still rock hard? Did Alys not get him off? 

_"Dany my love, are you still there?"_

__"Yeah, mom, I'm—I'm still here," Daenerys panted as Jon quickened his pace._ _

_"Are you okay?"_

__"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." But I'd be better if you hung up so I could give all my attention to Jon and his marvelous cock._ _

_"Well, I was just saying. You work so hard, you need someone to spoil you even now and again. Are you seeing anyone at the moment, my love?"_ Her nosy mother asked. 

__"There is someone with potential," Daenerys said, watching Jon close his eyes and bite his plump lower lip._ _

_"Really?"_ There was a hint of relief in her mother's voice. _"Tell me all about him."_

__"Maybe on Sunday mom, ah _fuck-_ " As Jon fisted his cock his other hand cupped his balls, massaging them in a circular motion. He looked like he wanted to make the feeling last. And the look on his face made Daenerys lapse._ _

_"Dany?"_

__"I'm fine mom, I'll call you later," She ended the call before her mother could get another word out._ _

__Now all her attention was on her sweet, beautiful Jon, and oh, fuck, he was divine. Never had she ever seen a sight more beautiful than him in that moment; his eyes were closed and he was leaning his head back against his bed, his lips slightly parted and his chest rising and falling with his quickening breaths._ _

__Daenerys shifted in her spot, her legs cramping and her muscles aching. The motion brought the knowledge of how soaked her panties were, the wet fabric rubbing against her clit. Gods, if just the sight of Jon in such an intimate situation could do this to her, what would the actual feel of him do?_ _

__She rose from her position and staggered to her bedroom with legs of lead. She rummaged through her night table's drawer until she found Drogon, her vibrator- named after her ex, who despite his large cock would never get her off. Drogon only had one speed, but she didn't think she would need anything fancier than that to suit her needs. She was right: she peeled off her shorts and panties, pressed Drogon against her swollen clit, and came in less than twenty seconds. Same time she heard Jon hiss in pleasure as he also came in his hand._ _

__He rose from his bed and headed to the shower and Daenerys pouted, that was the one place she couldn't see him in through her screens._ _

__After recovering from the two orgasms, she got up and drank two glasses of water. She checked the time and groaned._ _

__9:45am._ _

__She was late. Cersei was going to kill her. No, that was too kind, she was going to fire her _then_ kill her._ _

__She quickly jumped into her shower and took a quick shower. After getting dressed she ran out of her apartment and luckily someone was exiting a taxi and she entered it quickly._ _

__"90 Plune Lane, and please hurry,"_ _

__10:25am._ _

__Fuck._ _

__"Princess! You're dead meat! She's in one of her moods" Daenerys' friend and fellow coworker Grey said handing her a cup of coffee, "But, luckily for you I'm a great friend, so I got you her usual coffee, so at least you'll be half dead" He continued._ _

__Daenerys took the cup from him and gave him a quick hug. "Grey, I honestly love you! Like really really love you."_ _

__"You owe me princess! Big time!" He shouted after her as Daenerys ran towards the elevator trying not to drop the coffee or pour it all over herself._ _

__Cersei's office was on the top floor so it took about 7 minutes for Daenerys to get there. She quickly made herself look presentable and knocked on Cersei's door._ _

__"In!" She heard from the other side and slowly walk in._ _

__"You're late" Cersei said not looking up from her laptop._ _

__"I know and I'm so sorry Cer-"_ _

__"It's Mrs. Baratheon. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't just fire you right now" She interrupted, still not looking at Daenerys._ _

__"You know I'm not usually late, but I stayed up all night trying to finish the Petra editorial and-"_ _

__"I didn't ask you that, I asked you why I shouldn't fire you for being over an hour late... Again"_ _

__"I'm very good at my job, okay. I'm always the first to get here and the last one to leave. I'm your most qualified worker and last time I was late I was in an accident and-"_ _

__"Fine, on your desk are a few files, I need them all arranged alphanumerically before 12. Also, call Qyburn and reschedule our meeting to sometime next week, then call my brother and tell him I can't make lunch today, then email my husband about Tommen's birthday present and finally; get my dry cleaning"_ _

__"Right on it Mrs. Baratheon" Daenerys answered with a fake smile and headed for the door._ _

__"And Daenerys, this is your final warning. One more slip up and I will fire you. Now get out" Daenerys nodded and walked out of her office._ _

__Bitch._ _

__She got to her desk and sighed. A few files? There must have been over a hundred files in boxes waiting for her on top of her desk. She groaned and prepared herself for a very long day._ _

__She opened her emails, and started typing before the phone rang._ _

__"Mrs. Baratheon's office, Daenerys speaking, how may I help you?" She answered._ _

_"Good, you're still alive"_ Grey said over the phone, _"That means my coffee saved your life. So, you owe me a favour"_

__"Grey, it's not a good time, right now I ha-"_ _

_"I meet this beautiful girl the other night and she invited me to this party a friend of her's having on Friday and I have no-one to go with. I really like her, princess, she's gorgeous and her name is Missandei and I-"_

__"What did you just say?" Daenerys asked him. Because she must have heard him wrong._ _

_"You always do this, are-"_

__"Grey! What's the girl's name?" Daenerys demanded interrupting him._ _

_"Missandei Naath, do you know her?"_ Grey asked. 

Very, _very_ well. Daenerys knew how Missandei liked to be fucked and how her face looked like when she was about to climax. 

__"No, erm, where's the party?"_ _

_"The friend's house. Somewhere in Baelor though, and it's super exclusive but she said I could bring a friend. This friend of hers must be rich as fuck right? Only senators and sport stars live there-"_

Jon lived there. 

__But a party? His schedule didn't say anything about a party._ _

__Daenerys quickly hacked into his personal assistant's email and there were email correspondences about the said party. She checked his schedule again, and like it was as it was this morning, there was no party for Friday added. Did this mean Jon wasn't going to attend it? But that didn't make much sense._ _

_"Princess? Still there?"_

__"Yeah, I'm still here. And sure, why not. I don't have anything on Friday."_ _

_"Super! See you at lunch, if the snake bitch lets you out,"_ Grey joked and hung up. 

__Daenerys sat back on her chair and smiled. She was going to a party. Jon's party. At his house._ _

__Gods, she had so much to do. First she had to scan the guest list. She had to make sure none of his past bimbos were invited, and if they were she'd remove their names. Then she'd have to check if there were any FBI agents or rival drug traffickers posing as partygoers. Then lastly, she had to make sure that on Friday night, she looked so sexy and so striking, Jon wouldn't dare resist her._ _

__After doing Cersei's little errands, Daenerys looked around the office and when one was paying attention to her, she pressed F7 and smiled when a live video feed of Jon's office popped up. He was looking delicious in a dark blue suit and his brother Robb was with him. They were laughing about something and Daenerys wished she had her headphones with her._ _

__Daenerys knew society would call her nuts and demand that she be locked up if they knew of the things she had done, or the lengths she had gone for Jon- and the lengths she was willing to go for him. But they didn't understand true love. They lived in a black and white world, and if they wouldn't do what Daenerys does for Jon for their lovers, then they shouldn't pretend that what they feel is love._ _

__For months, her heart beat only for one man. Jon Stark. And will continue to do so till her last breath. Jon was her light. Her life. Her religion. He was a god, and she was a mere woman, she couldn't help but worship him. She didn't even remember who she was or what she lived for before she saw him._ _

__And this morning might not have gone the way she had intended, but Friday night would be hers and Jon's. She felt it in her bones._ _

__And she was ready. She was ready to be Jon's only one._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author does not promote the behaviour of the female lead. Lmao, I actually wrote this in church, so if I'm going to hell- I hope you guys at least liked it


	3. Versace on the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lil fic!! Here's chapter two!! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Unedited, English is not my first language so sorry if this has errors or some parts don't make sense lol

\--FKA twigs, Two Weeks—

_"I know it hurts._

_You know._

_I'd put you first._

_(I can fuck you better than her)"_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night finally came and Daenerys started to panic.

She was finally going to meet the man she knew was the one for her. The man god had made specifically for her. The man she had been watching and fantasizing about for months now. She was going to be in his house- and he was also going to be there, and conscious. She had been there a few times, to roll on his bed and touch herself on top of it and to watch him sleep. And she also left a piece of herself there every time; a strand of hair on the couch, her fragrance lingering in the hallways and she liked to rearrange small furniture just because she could.

Daenerys knew she had probably broken about ten different laws by now, but the woman couldn't help it. When it came to Jon, she had no control over what she did. Anyone who ever experienced true love would understand.

Trying on the third dress, Daenerys frowned. She looked amazing but it wasn't enough. She needed something that would drive Jon crazy with want. Then an idea came to her.

Versace had dropped off a few dresses at Mereen for a photo shoot and there was this little red number that Daenerys knew would fit her like a glove and Jon wouldn't be able to resist her.

Taking a taxi to her office building, she thanked the heavens everyone had left and only the cleaning staff remained. Taking an elevator to the dressing rooms, Daenerys pulled out her phone and texted Grey, telling him to fetch her at the office rather than her apartment. The man didn't ask any questions and Daenerys was thankful.

After using her key to open the dressing room she walked inside and the dress was hanged with the rest of the Versace looks. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the huge mirror.

She was right.

The dress fit her like a glove. Her butt looked delicious and Daenerys giggled. Jon was going to be at her mercy tonight.

She put on her heels and touched up her make up.

**I'm outside, princess**

She grabbed her purse and left the dressing rooms, making sure to lock after. She smiled at the cleaning staff and walked out of the building. Grey was leaning against his car and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She smiled and hoped Jon would have the same reaction.

"Damn, princess. You look bloody amazing! I should have brought a stick to beat off all the guys that are going to all over you tonight," He said, opening the door for her.

"Shut up and drive Grey," Daenerys laughed. She checked the time.

20:12pm.

The party started at seven, but they wanted to be fashionably late. And who shows up at a party on time anyway.

They drove to Baelor in silence and Daenerys could tell Grey was nervous. He must really like Missandei, she thought. She wondered if Missandei told him the friend who was throwing this party had fucked her ass multiple times and she had begged for more like a starved little whore. Probably not.

"We're here," Grey said. He rubbed his hands together and let out a deep breath.

An armed guard walked up to them; "Ma'am, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Grey Riley. And this is my friend, Daenerys. I was invited by Missandei,"

The guard nodded and checked his tablet.

"Come in sir, have a great night," He said as the gates opened.

They drove in and the party was in full swing. There were people outside, dancing and having a merry ass time.

"Let's go inside," Grey said and Daenerys nodded.

They entered the large house and Daenerys smirked as Grey looked around. This was probably the fanciest place he'd ever been in.

"Grey! You made it!" They heard and Daenerys saw Missandei walk towards them. She had a drink in her hand looked amazing in a short, purple halter neck dress. She gave Grey a hug and laughed. "I was worried for a second."

"Told you I wouldn't miss it," Grey laughed. "Oh, this is a friend of mine, Daenerys. Daenerys this is Missandei."

Daenerys held out her hand for a handshake when Missandei surprised her by pulling her in for a hug.

Ah, she forgot Missandei was a hugger.

"So happy to meet you. Gods, you're gorgeous! I love your dress!" Missandei smiled.

"Thank you, you also look beautiful. I can see why Grey couldn't stop talking about you," Daenerys said.

Grey blushed and looked around the house again, "This looks epic,"

"This," Missandei said following Grey's eyes, "Is nothing. The real party is upstairs. Come," She smirked taking Grey's hand and leading them up the stairs. She smiled and greeted a few people along the way and Daenerys dodged people with drinks, she would literally kill anyone who ruined her dress.

They finally stopped and Daenerys saw Tormund and Sandor standing in attention, in front of a door. They saw Missandei and moved out of the way. Missandei gave them a smile and opened the door. Daenerys had never entered this room before. It was always locked, she thought it was some sort of torture room Jon brought the men who wronged him, but guess it wasn't.

Daenerys' hands felt clammy. This was it. She was finally going to meet Jon. The sole owner of her heart and soul. The man who she would happily die and kill for.

The room they entered had a different atmosphere, it smelled like expensive weed and vodka, Daenerys noticed there were much fewer people in there. 20 people max. There was a dancefloor, a bar, a long couch and a couple of tables. Her eyes searched for Jon and saw he was seated in the middle of the couch and had a girl on his lap.

Daenerys ignored the girl and drank him in. He was in all black, black jeans and a black sweater. Black was truly his colour.

"Let me introduce you guys to a few of my friends first," Missandei said over the loud music. She led them to the couch Jon was sitting in and Daenerys let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Everyone looked up as they got closer and Jon's eyes met hers. He looked at her, from head to toe and once over and Daenerys watched him bit his lip.

She knew that look, knew what it meant, she'd seen it too many times. And finally, it was directed at her. Images of her on all fours whimpering as Jon fucked her from behind like a wolf in heat flashed through her head.

She gave him a smirk, before looking back at Missandei who was introducing them.

"... and this is Daenerys. Grey, Daenerys, these are my friends, that's Willas, Margaery, Robb, Theon, Jon, the girl on his lap is Roslin, that's Satin, the two sucking each other's faces are Renly and Loras, that's Sansa, Gendry, Arya and Val." Missandei introduced but Daenerys already knew most of them. It was the bimbo on Jon's lap she was unfamiliar with.

"Well, seeing as to how there isn't any space on the couch left, the pretty lady can sit on my lap," Theon smirked, he had been snorting coke and wiped his nose after.

In your damn dreams, Daenerys thought. But gave a small smile.

"Shut up Theon," Sansa said rolling her eyes as she passed the blunt she was smoking to Gendry. "You guys want something to drink?" She asked Daenerys and Grey.

"Yes! Of course, excuse my shitty manners," Missandei laughed, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Margarita," Daenerys smiled, she didn't hear what Grey asked for because her eyes were back on Jon, and his were still on her.

Sansa came back with their drinks, and a waiter brought 2 dozen shots for the entire table. Everyone moved up to make space for Daenerys and Grey, and Missandei got comfortable on Grey's lap.

"Here, it's a tad bit stronger than ecstasy but totally worth it," Margaery, who was next to Daenerys, offered.

"Thank you," Daenerys smiled taking the pill but she didn't need it. Being in such close proximity to Jon gave her the rush she needed. She discreetly got rid of the pill and took a sip of her Margarita.

"Okay, everyone have a shot?" Robb asked looking around. "To a great night and new friends!" He shouted as everyone took the shots.

Suddenly, the girl on Jon's lap, Roslin, stood up and staggered to the bar. Jon's eyes were on her ass as she left and when he finally tore his eyes off it, he looked at Daenerys and smirked.

"So, _Daenerys,_ that's not a very common name," He said.

Yes, but it's the one you're going to be grunting and shouting in a few hours, Daenerys thought.

"No, not it's not." She replied licking her lips slowly.

"Well, you absolutely must tell me of its origins," He drawled, his eyes on her lips.

"It's kind of a long story," Daenerys lied.

"I'm sure we can make time," He smirked.

Before Daenerys could say something back, Satin, who she knew worked as Jon's personal assistant, whispered something in Jon's ear causing the man to frown. Jon gave her an apologetic smile before pulling out his phone and making a call.

Daenerys was fuming! She threw a murderous glare at Satin and made a mental note to make him pay. How dare he interrupt them! She quickly took her second shot to calm herself but it didn't work.

"Why are you all sitting? This beat is everything!" She turned and saw Talisa walking over with a drink in hand. Fuck, she was even more beautiful in person. "Oh, who's this?" She asked giving Daenerys a seductive smile.

"I'm Daenerys," She replied matching Talisa's approach.

"I'm Talisa, would you like to dance Daenerys?" Talisa asked, she put down her drink and offered her hand to Daenerys.

"I'd love to," Daenerys replied taking Talisa's hand. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jon was done with his phone call and was watching them. Well, time to give him the show of his life.

Talisa led her to the half empty dancefloor and the two women started swaying their bodies to the beat. And as they moved sensually, grinding on each other, Daenerys could feel Jon's eyes on them- well everyone's eyes on them.

She wasn't drunk, but she was high, high off Jon. High off his whole demeanor, high off being so close to him. And the man literally screamed SEX. His steel gray eyes, his dark silky curls, his tight ass and his pouty lips, gods his lips! She had seen those lips work and they called to her own lips and even more to her cunt.

Daenerys turned around and swayed her hips, as Talisa slowly ran her hands all over her body. And when she looked up to where everyone was seated, she smiled. He was still watching her. Daenerys looked him straight in the eye and bit her lip, he smirked and drowned down his whole glass of a brownish substance, whiskey she guessed.

Daenerys wasn't normally like this, but Jon stirred up something in her. He brought up a side of Daenerys that nobody really knew... and she liked it.

She closed her eyes and felt the beat, as well as Talisa's soft hands all over her skin. The thought of Jon watching her turned her on and though she liked Talisa's touch, her body ached for his. It was aching for more actually, but with the way she was feeling even a simple touch from him would be sufficient.

"Let's get out of here," Talisa whispered in her ear. Daenerys opened her mouth to decline because the show she put on was for Jon and she wanted him, but Talisa spoke again, "Don't worry, he'll join us later."

She turned to Talisa and saw the beautiful woman was sporting a smirk. She looked down at Daenerys' lips and kissed them. Daenerys kissed her back and Talisa moaned into the kiss. If she had to get through Talisa to get to Jon, then so be it. And she actually had a slight crush on Talisa- so this might actually be enjoyable.

"You're absolutely perfect," Talisa cooed, biting Daenerys' lower lip. "We're going to have fun tonight,"

Talisa took Daenerys' hand again and led her out the room. They entered a guest bedroom and Talisa's lips met Daenerys' once again with haste emergency.

Now Daenerys had kissed girls before but more out of curiosity and for shock value and not so much because of real attraction. This time it was different. She was actually attracted to and turned on by Talisa.

She had been attracted to Talisa ever since she saw her bouncing on top of Jon's cock, and Daenerys was ecstatic to finally have their bodies pressed up against each other.

As they continued kissing, Talisa unzipped Daenerys' dress and it was on the floor seconds later. Daenerys wasn't wearing a bra so she was left in her lace underwear only.

"Perfect," Talisa breathed. Softly fondling with Daenerys' breasts making the other woman moan in pleasure.

As much as Daenerys preferred men, there was something so fucking sexy about a woman's body and a woman's touch. She loved the feel of their silky, soft skin and the soft yet passionate kisses that only a woman could give.

The two knew just how to touch each other and spent a lot of time kissing and touching all over the neck, arms, back, stomach and legs- just barely brushing the parts that really ached to be touched. They rolled around all over the bed taking turns being the giver and receiver.

Finally, Talisa rolled on top of Daenerys and they kissed some more. Her lips and tongue were so soft and their kisses were slow and deep. Talisa moved down to Daenerys' neck which drove the Targaryen wild! Then she licked her hard, pink nipples, all around her tits, and down her stomach. Next, Daenerys underwear came off.

Talisa looked up at her with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers real quick to make sure it was okay and when Daenerys just smiled Talisa dipped her head down and took a soft, slow lick from her pussy to her clit.

Daenerys ran her hand through Talisa's hair and moaned in approval while Talisa continued to flicker her tongue all around the clit. She could feel the softness of Talisa's cheek brushing her thigh while she licked up and down her cunt in a more rapid motion before finally stopping at the clit to finish the job. Steel grey eyes came to mind and Daenerys thrust her hips upward as she came and Talisa caressed her thighs and gave soft licks and kisses to prolong her orgasm.

"You taste delicious," Talisa moaned and Daenerys took charge and grabbed her for another kiss. Talisa had also taken off her dress and the two women were moaning unreservedly, hands and mouths all over each other. A trail of their dresses, shoes, and underwear on the floor leading to the bed which was met by the linen flood of the blankets half-pushed off from their energetic motions.

"What do we have here?" A deep voice asked, grinning as he walked over to the bed.

Talisa giggled, detaching from Daenerys to rise to her knees. "I was just getting her ready for you, Jon. She's wanton, have fun." She pulled him in for a kiss and the feel of her nakedness against him made him pull her closer. Daenerys wondered if he could taste her on Talisa's mouth. The thought made her moan loudly, that and watching Jon devour Talisa's mouth knowing that she'll be in Talisa's place shortly.

After a few moments, Talisa smiled and got off the bed. "Oh and Jon, next time, we have her together," With that, she grabbed her dress and walked out the door.

When the door closed behind her, Daenerys moved up to Jon, a surprisingly shy smile on her face. This was it. She was about to ruin him for all other women. She was about to quench his thirst, something no woman had ever done. And after this, no woman- except her, would ever be enough for him. "Hi,"

Jon smirked and moved closer to her, "Hi," He repeated and caressed her cheek. "Gods, you're gorgeous"

"I'm already naked and wet for you Jon, there's no need for that," Daenerys smirked. But she appreciated the comment nonetheless. She pressed against him and his arms circled around her, and she groaned when their mouths finally met. 

Heavens, this was even better than she had imagined, Daenerys' swore she felt electricity run through them. And he tasted just how she had imagined he'd taste, like smoke, mint and expensive whiskey. The two kissed like they've known each other their entire lives, and Daenerys' entire body was on fire!

Jon ran a hand up to tease at her breast, and a soft sound followed from her. His hands then darted between her thighs to stroke her drenched folds and her pert breasts making Daenerys immediately lose all train of thought.

This was nirvana. This was what people spent their entire lives searched for. This was a spiritual awakening.

Making sure not to break their kiss for too long, Jon dragged his shirt up over his head, and after Daenerys recovered from her out of body experience, she quickly undid his belt, biting her lip at the very visible bulge in his jeans. She wished she had her camera with her because this was truly a sight to be savoured and appreciated over and over again.

Once his chest was bared, she lavished it with affectionate pecks, her hand going into his jeans. His cock was aching in his briefs, a strained grunt spilling from him when her hand brushed over it through the cloth. After easing him onto his back, Daenerys began to slide his jeans off. When they were off, his briefs followed and Daenerys' breathing quickened when she saw him in all his naked glory. Pictures and videos couldn't compare to the real thing! His cock and the rest of his body were rock hard and Daenerys couldn't wait to finally be one with him.

Despite his obvious need, Daenerys noticed he hesitated before moving. As if he wanted to burn the image of her, naked and soaked all for him, into his mind.

But whatever restraint he possessed quickly dissipated.

In seconds, his cock met Daenerys slit.

They exhaled together, his hard cock encountering her tender womanhood. One swing of his hips, and he pushed through, groaning as her channel gripped insistently at him, the feeling drawing him deeper. Inch after inch of his throbbing thickness filled her, his patience non-existent now that the smothering sensations surrounded him. His hands tightened on her hips, and he finished the conquest with a rough punctuation, jabbing the last few inches in, making her scream, her flesh rippling from the impact.

A few moments of indulgence passed.

She was the one to cut the indulgence short, starting to grind back against him.

"Fuck me," Daenerys pleaded, her hands fisting at the bedsheets. "Fuck me hard!"

His hips began to swing back, the lips of her pussy clinging to him as he retreated.

Jon drove forward, sinking the base inside Daenerys' sodden heat, his exultant shout complemented by her soft cry. This time, there was no indulgence, his hips swinging back again, until just the head of his length was inside her. A thrust came a second later, Daenerys impaled again on every inch of his shaft. She moaned loudly, grinding against him again, whimpering as he pulled back to set up the next thrust.

The carnal rhythm continued, Jon sliding back, her walls reluctant to let him leave, and then driving forward, grunting as he pumped deep into her. His pace sped up quickly.

He gritted his teeth as the smothering channel bathed him in warmth and wetness. Daenerys' juices were flowing liberally, smatterings staining the bed here and there from the sex that had occurred before his arrival. As Daenerys was already highly aroused, likely close to climax from the get-go, she began to push back more insistently at him.

Jon's hands began to move then, the rhythm by now well established. From the slim flesh at her hips, his palms went over her belly, caressing there, darting further up to her round breasts. Daenerys inhaled sharply as he found her nipples, those two hard buds among the most sensitive places on her body. Both were treated to two fingers tweaking and teasing.

"When you come, I want you to scream my name!" He growled and at that point, Daenerys' whole body was shaking and awaiting the inevitable. His thumb started rubbing her clit and his thrusts became even faster.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuc-" Daenerys panted. The pleasure was becoming too much for her. Gods, she had waited so long for this! If time could stand still, she'd take this moment and make it last forever.

"My name, Daenerys!" He growled.

"Fuck! Fuck! JONNNNN!!!" Daenerys screamed out in pleasure as her whole body shook, and it was obvious that the sensations were threatening to overwhelm her, but Jon refused to stop, trusting that she could handle herself even through the euphoric storm. His cock throbbed from the spasms of her clutching cunt. He leaned down over her, kissing her upper back, his hips pumping steadily, her mewl having stretched out into stuttering sighs. The juices flowing from her were stirred up by his thrusts. The layer of bodily fluids on their sexes meant that each forward drive was accompanied by an obscene noise upon the moment of impact.

Due to his relentless passage, she could not fully come down from her orgasm. It was only a handful of moments before she was once again wracked by decadent bliss. She moaned his name, the sound sending a shudder down his spine, his pace increasing just from that one syllable, suffused with strong lust and something else.

One of his hands moved from her breast, reaching up to the unbound tresses of her brown hair.

As his hips beat a demanding pace, he took up a handful and yanked back.

Daenerys cried out, the sound half-surprised, half-pleasured.

Another yank at her hair, and she moaned whorishly, her cunt seizing again around him. By now she was partway upright, tremors pulsing out over her body.

Daenerys let out another strained cry followed by telltale trembling, as Jon's other hand rested on her clit. Then he played with it- as his cock rummaging her cunt, still. The sensations sent Daenerys into another climax, her cries largely ignored as Jon fucked her and pinched her clit. There was no mercy from him, so that climax bled into another, no distinction between them. Jon yanked back again at her hair, his hips keeping up the relentless beat, sending him deep inside her repeatedly, her juices churning around him.

His pace quickened and Daenerys knew his peak was coming, she moved her hips meeting his thrusts and pace.

"Fuck Daenerys! Fuck! Fuck!" Jon groaned, slamming deep into Daenerys with a powerful shove, a ragged 'fuck' spilled from him when his moment of ecstasy struck. Spurt after spurt of his seed flooded her channel on a mission with the sole purpose of painting her womb white. He yanked back again on her hair, hearing a fevered cry in response. The euphoric waves washed over him with a vengeance, setting him shuddering as he continued to fill her with every drop.

The delirium that fell over them was formidable, both stubborn to descend from those pleasurable heights, the afterglow settling immediately after. Jon let go of her hair, leaning down to nuzzle against her from behind. His arms encircled her, drawing her against him, which she gratefully took full advantage of, tilting her head back to kiss him.

Then she detached from his lips, she kissed his stomach and made her way down his shaft. He leaned back against the headboard, running his fingers through her hair. She slid her tongue down his length, pressing it to the erect flesh. She knew what he liked, how he liked it and how to prolong his pleasure, courtesy of the hours she spent watching him. A trail of saliva marked her path to his testicles, which she then sucked at, warmth and wetness bathing the crinkled orbs. His hisses of pleasure were her motivation. Her now darkened eyes stared up at him through her obeisance.

The scandalous sight and the sensations drove Jon's desire up to the point of abandon. He closed his eyes and fucked her face- he didn't last long before coming in her face with her name on his mouth.

All this felt like a dream to Daenerys. She had been dreaming about this since she first saw him six months ago, now there she was, limp from his cock and she could still feel his cock in her throat and in her cunt. If this wasn't what she was created for, than god shouldn't have bothered creating her.

"I'm not done with you, little minx" Jon growled.

"Good, because I'm not done with you either," She smirked as she took his cock into her hands.

And Daenerys was positive after she was done with him, he'll be under her spell like she was under his. Their souls would fuse into one and not even the gods above or death would be able to separate them. He would be hers and she would be his, for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually changed the sex scene last minute, it was originally a threesome with Talisa but then I had another idea and setting for their threesome and I liked it better. 
> 
> Well, Jon my boy, you don't know what you've just entered yourself into- goodluck!
> 
> i should add hair pulling to the tags because- woah Jon.
> 
> And Satin, oh no baby what is you doing? You're going to pay dearly for that.
> 
> Comments? I'm listening, lol


	4. Sunday well spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3.
> 
> I wrote and rewrote this chapter over 4 times, i wasn't satisfied with anything. But yeah, lol. 
> 
> It was Dany's pov then I somehow switched to Jon's then back to Dany, yikes if it's a bit messy. This chapter was written while listening to wrong by Zayn and Kehlani and Hours by FKA twigs
> 
> Unedited, really sorry for the mistakes i know now annoying they must be :((

\--FKA twigs, Hours--

_Harder..._

_Till you fill it with me_

_Harder..._

_Am I suited to fit all of your needs?_

_Master of all of your needs_

_I could kiss you for hours..._

_And not miss a thing, read my lips now_

_I could kiss you for hours..._

_The feeling you bring, so deep in now_

_I could kiss you for hours..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny Sunday and Daenerys was in her study, headphones on, drinking a Slurpee and watching Jon work in his home office. She had been at this for 4 hours now; she would never tire of him. 

And now that she had felt him deep in her loins, she knew no other man would ever compare. And oh how she wanted him again; she wanted his cock, his tongue, his fingers, his lips- and when he was ready- his heart. Hers already belonged to him. It was his the second she first laid her eyes on him. But she'd be patient; she’ll wait for him to fall for her. She had been patient and waited six months to have him and it had been the single most incredible and thrilling thing she had ever experienced. She could still feel him in her veins, and the feeling was electrifying. And if she was patient with him, and let him fall in love with her at his own pace; the rewards would surely be explosive. 

She couldn't wait to sleep and wake up in his arms every day for the rest of her life. She couldn't wait to hold him close when he had nightmares about his mother's death and when he missed his father. She couldn't wait to reveal her real hair colour to him and it would be like that scene in Tangled when Eugene told Rapunzel he had a thing for brunettes, only Jon would say he secretly had a thing for blondes. Their life together was going to be perfect! 

She was supposed to have dinner with her mother that evening but a friend of her mother's had unexpectedly come to town and her mother had postponed. Daenerys didn't mind though, she loved staying in and watching Jon. 

She watched as he answered his phone, and she increased the volume so she could hear him clearly. 

_"Shit, it's tonight? No, I didn't forget. I've just been distracted okay. By things. Okay by her. No, I didn't. Talisa-"_ He groaned and shook his head, _"Okay, see you tonight. Yeah, okay."_

Daenerys smiled, was she the 'she' Jon and Talisa were talking about? Good, Jon had been a permanent resident in her dreams and thoughts for months, now he knew how she felt. 

And what was going on tonight? Daenerys opened his schedule and saw he was supposed to be meeting with a potential client to discuss new delivery routes because the FBI had found out about their current ones. 

Daenerys wondered what he'd do if she were to 'accidentally' run into him during this meeting. They were meeting at some exclusive restaurant called Mormont's and when Daenerys quickly went to their site to book a table, she saw the restaurant was fully booked till the next month. 

Well that wouldn't do. She rolled her eyes at the slight inconvenience before hacking into their system and changing a booking for some Mr. J, Arryn to Ms. D, Targaryen. She had studied Computer Science at MIT for 3 years before dropping out and following Drogo to Essos. Now she was underpaid, overworked and without a degree. Proving once again, nothing good came out of her relationship with Drogo. But with Jon, things were going to be different. She was going to be better. She was going to be perfect for him, just like how he was perfect for her.

Smiling she closed the window and went back to Jon-watching. He was now trying to feed his large husky, Ghost, but the dog had other ideas. He wanted to play instead and Daenerys giggled as Jon groaned. 

_"I can't buddy, I have too much work to do,"_

But Ghost wasn't having it. He kept jumping till Jon finally gave in, leading him to the backyard to indulge him in a game of fetch.

Daenerys changed camera feeds and couldn't help but smile as Ghost happily ran fetching the tied rope Jon had thrown. Jon also sported a smile on his face as Ghost ran to him with the rope in between his mouth.

He gently rubbed Ghost's fur and the dog barked happily. Daenerys saw Arya come into view and Ghost jumped on her and started licking her face.

 _"Someone's in a good mood,"_ Arya giggled, letting Ghost shower her with kisses. The audio in the backyard wasn't as clear as it was indoors but you could still make out most of what was said. 

_"What are you doing here?"_ Daenerys heard Jon ask. 

_"No hey little sister, how are you little sister?"_ When Jon didn't say anything, Arya huffed and rolled her eyes, _"Gendry and I are fighting."_

Jon threw the tied rope for Ghost to fetch before asking; _"Over what?"_

_"He's an idiot,"_ Arya grumbled. 

_"What did he do now? Buy you flowers? Tell you your hair looks nice?"_ Jon joked. Arya had a tendency of getting mad over the most peculiar of things.

 _"Ha ha,"_ Arya said sarcastically. _"He wants us to get a dog together."_

_"I thought you liked dogs?"_

_"It's not about the dog! It's about- urg!"_ Arya threw her hands up in surrender. _"Never mind, you wouldn't understand anyway. You've never been in an adult relationship!"_

____

Well that wasn't going to age well, Daenerys thought. 

____

_"I told you before, some people were meant to be loved and others just make it. And I’m the latter.”_ Jon exhorted. _“Plus, relationships are complicated Arya,"_

____

Ours won't be, Daenerys smiled. 

____

_"They don't have to be. You're amazing big brother. You deserve someone just as amazing."_

____

"Yes, someone like me!" Daenerys shouted at the screen.

____

_"I'm not like Robb or Theon, Arya. I'm not a doctor or a teacher; I have many enemies in my line of work. If I were to-"_

____

_"Oh don't give me that! Stannis, Mance and Davos have been doing this for more than 30 years and they're all happily married with kids. I'm not saying it's easy but if you're willing to make it work; it will work."_

____

This was why Arya was Daenerys' favourite sibling of Jon's. 

____

_"So next time you meet or see someone you like, ask them out- on a proper date! Not back here for a quick tumble in the sheets"_

____

_"It's never quick, I'm very-"_

____

_"Okay, okay! I get it. Ew."_ Arya grimaced. _"Anyway, I came here to raid your fridge and watch your TV. Come Ghost, your daddy has a lot to think about."_ She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Jon's cheek. 

____

Jon looked to be deep in thought before shaking his head and following Arya in.

____

Daenerys didn't know when she finally closed her eyes in contentment and slept, but when she woke, it was dark and her desktop read; 

____

06:02pm.

____

Jon's meeting was at seven. She got up and made her way to the shower, taking a quick one before putting on a summer dress, with no underwear or bra. They would just get in the way, she reasoned. 

____

She applied the darkest shade of red lipstick she had and called a cab. 

____

06:29pm.

____

The cab finally arrived and she twirled in Lady Million by Paco Rabban before walking out of her apartment. She got in the cab and smiled at the friendly looking driver.

____

"Mormont's please," 

____

"Of course, Ma'am." 

____

06:49pm.

____

They finally arrived and Daenerys paid the driver and got out the taxi. 

____

Shit, this place was fancy as fuck. The hostess gave her a smile and asked if she was meeting someone or had a table booked. 

____

"Booked table, under Ms.D, Targaryen," She responded. 

____

"Of course, right this way Ms. Targaryen," The hostess smiled leading Daenerys to an empty table. Daenerys sat and the hostess gave her the starters menu. "Can I get anything to drink?"

____

"White wine, dry please."

____

"At once," The hostess said before leaving. 

____

06:54pm.

____

Jon would be there in 5 minutes. 

____

A waiter brought her drink and introduced himself as Edric. He was young and was quite taken with Daenerys. She saw him quiver, and he stammered when asking her what she would be having. 

____

07:02pm. 

____

Jon and an older, unfamiliar looking man walked into the restaurant, smiling. Daenerys quickly grabbed her phone and pretended to be doing something important. A minute later she heard his voice;

____

"Daenerys?"

____

She looked up and feigned shock. "Jon!" She got up and gave him a hug making sure to brush her breasts against his chest. "How are you?"

____

"Good, are you meeting someone?" He asked looking at the table. 

____

"I was, but they canceled last minute," She lied, pouting her lips. "You?"

____

"Yeah, I'm with a potential business client," 

____

Daenerys gave him a teasing smile and nodded; "Well, I'll leave you to it." 

____

"Actually Daenerys, can you wait here a moment?" He said after clearing his throat. Daenerys nodded and watched as he walked over to his potential client and said something to him. He then smiled and walked back to Daenerys. 

____

"Come," He demanded and Daenerys smiled as she followed him. He must have been there before because he confidently led Daenerys to a narrow hall and stopped when they arrived at the ladies' restrooms. 

____

He didn't need to say anything; Daenerys knew what he wanted her to do. She entered the bathroom and checked if there was anyone there. There wasn't. But even if there was, she doubted it would have stopped them.

____

"All clear." She smiled, poking her head out. 

____

Casting one last look over his shoulder, Jon slipped inside after her. 

____

They went into the last stall, Daenerys giggling as she closed and locked the door behind them. The restaurant was very high end so the toilets were obviously super clean.

____

Reaching behind his head, Daenerys pulled Jon down for a warm, sweet kiss, before things got too heated. He tasted just as she remembered, like heaven. She bit her lip and sunk into a crouch, working on his belt. While she freed him from the confines of his trousers, Jon took in the mischievous look on her face, the shape of her breasts, straining against the fabric of her dress and his favourite feature of hers; her lips. 

____

“You have the most exquisite lips,” He whispered thickly. 

____

"And I know you want them around your cock,” Daenerys smirked looking up at him through her naturally thick lashes. Once his cock was out, she pounced, kissing her way up and down the shaft. She didn’t want to waste any time, she wanted to feel his length down her throat. 

____

Jon leaned back against the wall, running his fingers through her hair. Even with his rising desire, his ears remained perked up, listening for the sound of anybody entering the bathroom. But the thought of being caught did thrill him. 

____

Interrupting her, he reached down and yanked her to her feet, shoving her against the wall of the stall and turning to press himself against her back. Fuck foreplay, he wanted to be in her, urgently. He had been dreaming of her sweet cunt since Friday and he didn't want to waste any more time.

____

His hands found her dress, and as she whimpered impatiently, dragged it up over her hips. Jon groaned when he realized she hadn't worn any underwear, so her drooling cunt was vulnerable to his advances. Two fingers pushed past her slit, testing the channel beyond and her whimpering melted into a drawn-out moan. Jon’s other hand snuck up to her breasts, squeezing at them through the dress. Daenerys squirmed, grinding back against his fingers and her legs spread even further. 

____

As Jon slicked his fingers quickly and Daenerys’ moans grew louder; his initial nervousness of being caught mitigated by his desire to thoroughly ravage her. 

____

He removed his fingers and wiped them onto his cock. That hand then went to her hip, holding tightly as he aimed his length at her pussy. 

____

The first push sent him inside several inches. He grunted, feeling exquisite sleekness, inviting warmth, soft pressure, and a sensorial banquet against his straining cock. Perfect. His hands held tighter at her body as he paused, fighting the instinct to simply skewer her to the base, wanting to extend this moment. 

____

But his instinct won out after several seconds. His wolf side taking over.

____

One thrust later, and his balls were resting against her folds, the full length of his manhood lodged inside her. Daenerys squealed, her fingers splayed now against the wall. As he again indulged, luxuriating in the moment, he could not help but notice that the straps of Daenerys dress were about to fall off her shoulders. After a moment and a few motions, they did so, his insistent hand revealing her bare breasts, squeezing at one, making her squeal again, her hips jumping back against him in response. Growling at her enthusiasm, he trapped a nipple between two teasing fingers, rolling and rubbing it. Her sounds of pleasure were music to his eyes.

____

After a few moments, his hips drew back. 

____

At the halfway mark of withdrawal, his hips snapped forward, impaling her again. Another squeal came from her. 

____

He repeated the withdrawing and impaling, setting up a steady rhythm, feeling her channel twitch around him. The repeated impacts made her flesh jiggle enticingly. His hand switched over to the other breast, feeling it ripple. 

____

As a potential business client waited for him at their table, Jon fucked Daenerys, driving into her sodden depths, his rhythm growing more demanding. She was pressed against the wall by the constant impacts of his hips crashing against her. His hands clutched possessively at her body. Fucking her was better than he remembered. 

____

"Do you like how my pussy feels?" Daenerys managed to ask, her hair obscuring her face. 

____

Jon didn’t respond, instead reached up to gather a fistful of those dark tresses, revealing the rapturous expression plastered across her face. 

____

He yanked back on her hair, his hips pumping rougher now. She mewled, her hands reaching out to tremble against the wall. With a grunt, he drove to the base inside her, stilling then. 

____

"Do you like how my cock feels?" he taunted. 

____

"Fuck yes," she cooed, grinding back against him. 

____

He chuckled, shoving her back against the wall rudely, starting his rhythm again. The juices streaming from her were unceasing, dappling his balls by now. She shuddered, licking her lips lewdly, her channel holding desirously to him. 

____

The door to the bathroom opened, the clack of shoes on the floor following. 

____

Jon stilled, halfway inside her, his hand flying up to cover her mouth. 

____

The steps went to the first stall, on the other end of the bathroom. 

____

Aware that they were currently at a respectable establishment, he was entirely ready to wait for this person to leave before continuing.

____

Daenerys, however, had other ideas. 

____

To his surprise, she began to grind back against him, drawing the rest of his cock into her gripping confines. Somehow, he managed to fight back a verbal reaction to the sensation. His hand tightened on her mouth to muffle a moan, this one thankfully low in her throat, the other woman in the bathroom remaining unaware of their presence. 

____

Those slick lips continued to move along his length. It was a gentle torture, his hips wanting to drive forward, those efforts reined in by the remnants of his restraint. Daenerys trembled, her breath hot against the palm of his hand. 

____

The toilet flushed after another minute or so, and the clack sounded again on the floor. All the while, Daenerys pushed back at him, keeping up her own languid rhythm. The steps led to the sink, where the faucet turned on. Jon gritted his teeth, desperately wanting to fuck Daenerys into a drunken stupor for her disobedience, his patience ebbing dangerously low. 

____

The faucet shut off. 

____

A few moments later, the door opened, and then swung shut. 

____

He removed his hand from her mouth, his hips drawing back as well. 

____

One hard, punishing thrust and Daenerys gasped, shoved again against the wall. Taking barely a moment to savour the feeling of impaling her snug channel, he pulled back, and thrust again, picking up his previous rhythm. After a handful of seconds, the pace increased, Jon grunting as he laid into her. 

____

"Was that naughty of me?" Daenerys asked rhetorically, the question underlined by her stuttered breathing. 

____

Jon gave no reply, only fucked her, one hand clutching at her hip while the other squeezed at her breast. 

____

The thrusts became louder and sloppier, her juices slicking both of their sexes. Sweat gleamed on his forehead, cropping up here and there as well from this sudden and savage burst of exertion. 

____

The first twinges of ecstasy appeared in his core. 

____

And then the door to the bathroom opened again. 

____

Seven fucking hells!!

____

Jon froze, again using his hand to cover Daenerys’ mouth. 

____

Two voices sounded out, two clacks following. The idle conversation distracted Jon from his predicament. Any moment, just like last time, Daenerys would likely start to tease him, testing his restraint. 

____

The two women chatted as they took their time. As predicted, Daenerys started grinding back against him. 

____

However, she also moved a hand down from the wall, to her sex, stroking at her folds. Jon watched as she quivered, her hand working steadily. 

____

All too quickly, orgasmic shudders broke out over her. 

____

A soft moan spilled from her, muffled by his palm. Daenerys bit down on his hand, cutting off more of those noises, her body grinding back furiously against him. As her ecstasy reigned, her teeth bit a tad too hard into his flesh, and he whipped his hand away, immediately regretting it. 

____

She moaned loudly, the sound unmistakable in the quiet bathroom. 

____

For a few moments, Jon found himself wondering if the two women had heard it and if he really cared. 

____

And then one of them giggled. 

____

Jon had moved his hand back to Daenerys' mouth, but the damage was done. 

____

"Get it, girl," They heard before the giggles continued. 

____

After another minute, the toilets flushed, and the steps went through the usual path, stall to faucet to door.

____

He removed his hand. 

____

"Sorry," Daenerys murmured unapologetically, "I couldn't help myself." 

____

He growled, pulling back, driving forward, and forcing a groan from her. 

____

Another withdrawal, and another thrust, and once again his previous pace was picked up. Daenerys shuddered against the wall, her hand back on it, the fingers splayed out, shining with her nectar. Both of his hands went to her hips, and he held tight, feeling the telltale swirling in his core, the pleasure increasing. His pace upped, his balls whapping loudly against her mound, Jon rutting angrily. 

____

A surge bloomed in his core. He fucked her hard, pumping deep into her relentlessly, that surge building inside him, her pale flesh rippling from the powerful impacts. The joining rush began to fire up his length, his orgasm oncoming, his muscles tensing as he reached the breaking point. His last thrust left him deep inside her. Daenerys threw a hand back onto his thigh, clutching at it as she quivered through her own climax. 

____

His orgasm struck him, thick blasts of semen firing out into her depths. She bucked back enthusiastically, her silken walls milking at him. Riding out the white-hot ecstasy, Jon gripped at her hips, grunting at the sheer pleasure reaching out into every bit of his body. The spurts came hard and fast, filling her channel with potent heat. 

____

He kept himself lodged deep inside her, her weight slumping back against him, shuddering deliriously. The last spurts joined the rest of them. The velvety crush around him kept him impaling her, not yet pulling back, wanting to savour this moment. He found he wanted to do that a lot recently.

____

Then slowly but surely, he pulled out. 

____

Once his withdrawal was final, he spent another few seconds watching her slit twitch, little white trickles escaping now. His cock gleamed with their combined juices, strands of those fluids dripping off. 

____

Daenerys yanked her dress back down and pulled the straps back onto her shoulders. The two stood there trying to come down from their highs and catch their breaths. Losing herself for a moment, Daenerys reached up to caress Jon’s face and she kissed him for a good twenty seconds before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He didn’t object and she let out a gorgeous moan when he began stroking her nipples through her dress. She pulled him even closer as their tongues danced wildly together.

____

When she finally released him, she held his hands to her breasts. "I think I’ve kept you from your meeting long enough,” she panted her glowing smile warm and radiant.

____

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind waiting a bit longer,” Jon whispered into her open mouth, then they were kissing hard again. When they eventually paused to catch their breaths, she gave him a warm smile that he returned before demurely fixing her dress and hair again.

____

“Next time,” She promised.

____

And as Jon waited in the stall, Daenerys walked out, and opened the bathroom door to peek into the hallway. 

____

"All clear," she chirped, holding the door open for him. Jon walked out and Daenerys followed him. 

____

His client looked pissed but Daenerys couldn't find it in herself to care. She knew the guy needed Jon so he wouldn't do anything stupid, and that was 15 minutes well spent. 

____

"Bye Jon," She sang, "Enjoy the rest of your meeting."

____

She saw Jon falter before scratching his head nervously. Curious. She had never seen him act nervous before- ever. "Um... actually Daenerys. Would you like to um- go to the zoo sometime this week?"

____

"Zoo?" He wanted to go to the zoo?

____

"Or anywhere else, we don't have to go to a zoo. We could-" Jon rambled.

____

"There's this reptile park I like going to. It's not exactly a zoo but-"

____

Jon smiled, "It's perfect. Here, I'll call you." He added giving Daenerys his iPhone to put her number in. She couldn’t stop the huge smile that fell on her face as she took Jon’s phone to put her number in. “Well, enjoy your dinner.” He smiled.

____

Daenerys couldn’t trust herself to speak, so she just nodded and watched him walk to his pissed off potential business client.

____

And as she sat at her table trying not to be too distracted by Jon or burst into flames because he asked her on a date, she did a little research on the man he was currently meeting with. 

____

Meryn Trant.

____

On the surface he looked to be as clean as a whistle. But as Daenerys dug deeper, she found that was very far from the truth. She hacked into his iCloud and found over a hundred videos of child pornography. 

____

What a disgusting pig! 

____

Daenerys didn't want him anywhere near her Jon. She knew she wasn't a saint and neither was Jon, but child pornography? That was too much. She sent an anonymous tip to the FBI and their local police department and she shook her head. 

____

Jon potentially working with a pedophile left a bad taste in her mouth. Over the past six months, she had done everything she could to make sure everyone around Jon didn't pose a threat to him, or his freedom and his safety. 

____

She had gotten rid of Ramsay; who was a domestic abuser, Grenn; who held a dangerous grudge against Jon because of some woman, Trystane; who was secretly stealing from Jon and she had gotten rid of STD infested Shae before she could do anything with Jon. 

____

Satin was who she needed to deal with next. She was sure the man was in love with her Jon and she wouldn't have it. And he still needed to pay for what he did on Friday night. 

____

Daenerys knew she couldn't exactly get _rid_ of him, but she had many ideas on how to make him suffer.

____

"Would you like anything else, Ms. Targaryen?" Edric asked Daenerys. 

____

"No, thank you Edric," The young man nodded before walking away.

____

Back to Satin, Daenerys hacked into his work email and started typing. She smirked as typed; Satin's days around Jon were numbered. And it wasn’t like Jon had much use for him anyway. 

____

If she had her way, Jon wouldn't have anyone but her around him. He didn't need anyone else. She was enough for him. She would be his family, his friend, his lover and she could even quit on Cersei and work for him- and in that way, they would be together all the time. But Daenerys didn't want to force his hand; she wanted everything to happen naturally. But sometimes even nature needed a little push.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, the zoo? Really Jon?
> 
> Once again, author does not endorse or encourage the actions of the female lead.
> 
> Again, it's unbeta'd so sorry for any errors
> 
> I already have the next chapter, but when it gets published depends on you, so; how do you feel about anal? I know some people hate it and it turns them off but other's like it, so??


	5. The Anti-Joke connoisseur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like as a writer, the worst thing that could ever happened to you is losing your work. I was 110% ready to post chapter 4 last week but after losing it in my process of editing I was pissed and said fuck everything. A week or so later, I decided to suck it up and try again. So here's chapter 4. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, really and I hope you like it. 
> 
> It's unedited but lol, I tried

\--FKA twigs, Closer—

_In return I’ll live my life_

_Forever loving you_

_Closer_

_I'm here to be closer_

_Closer_

_To you,_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an extra-long day at work, all Daenerys wanted to do was have a bottle of wine, take an extra bubbly bath and watch Jon. She deserved nice things for having to deal with her bitch of a boss.

She entered her apartment and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. After throwing herself in her bed; she let out a loud scream. One of these days she was going to fling a stapler in Cersei's face, she fucking swears! Then she'd tell her what a horrible, shitty mother she was and that Myrcella and Tommen deserved better, that little shit Joffrey could choke! Then she'd end with telling her how her fat, lousy husband fucked and flirted with everything in a skirt and he probably had 8 different STD's and had sired 8 different children all with 8 different mothers- she checked.

Her phone rang and she let out another scream. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It kept ringing and before she could throw it against the wall so it would fucking stop ringing, she saw the caller I.D.

It was Talisa, and she was calling from Jon's house. Oh.

Her iPhone was advanced and had features most phones didn't. It could tell her who was calling, even if she didn't have their number saved or they called from a private number, and it could tell her their location.

She answered the phone, asking who she was speaking to, Talisa wasn't supposed to know Daenerys knew she was calling.

 _"Daenerys, hey it's Talisa, from the party? I asked Missy to ask Grey for your number, hope you don't mind,"_ She was lying, she probably got it from Jon.

"No, not at all. How are you?" Daenerys asked as she got up and made her way to her study. Her desktops were on and she saw Talisa sitting on Jon's counter as he poured wine for them.

 _"Can't complain, listen, a friend is opening a restaurant and Jon and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the opening with us?"_ She asked.

But Daenerys knew what she was _really_ asking, and she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore.

"Sure, just text me the details," Daenerys watched as Talisa smiled and jumped off the counter to bounce in excitement.

 _"I will! See you soon then,"_ She said before hanging up.

Daenerys watched Jon and Talisa talk as she ran herself a bubble bath. Satin suddenly entered the room and Daenerys ran to increase the volume. 

_”Daenerys? Brunette from the party?_ He asked with a frown.

 _”Yeah, Jon has a date with her tomorrow,”_ Talisa smiled. 

_“A date? Jon?”_ Satin asked, _“You never go on those. Never. What’s so special about this woman?”_ Daenerys didn’t miss the bitterness in his voice. But she wasn’t worried, she knew these were his last moments with Jon. And if he didn’t watch what he said next, his last moments breathing. 

He didn’t.

 _”I’m not sure about this woman Jon, I get this vibe from her. And you know my instincts have never been wrong. Remember that Osha woman? This Daenerys gives me-“_

_”Daenerys is nothing like Osha, Satin. You could tell from a mile away that Osha was crazy, Daenerys is nothing like that. Stop worrying, Jon’s a big boy. I, for one, am happy about this.”_ Talisa said sipping her wine.

 _”If they get together, does that mean this thing between you two ends?”_ Satin asked. Daenerys anxiously awaited for the reply.

 _”Well, all good things don’t last forever, right Jon?”_ Talisa smirked, turning to Jon who had been silent throughout the entire conversation. 

_“Right,”_ Jon answered. _“That’s why we’re going to make the best of tonight,”_ He added. 

_“I can’t wait! Lemme text her the details before I forget.”_ Talisa said getting her phone out.

Daenerys’ phone buzzed indicating the arrival of Talisa's message. They were supposed to meet in an hour at this restaurant called White Harbour, just off Church Street. She muted her desktops and stripped to enter her tub. After soaking herself for twenty minutes, she got dressed and walked out of her apartment.

When she got to the restaurant, Talisa and Jon were already there and were laughing at something Tormund was saying in the table next to theirs. Talisa was the first to notice her;

"Daenerys!" She stood and the two women embraced.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch," Daenerys said as she also took Jon in for a tight hug.

The three sat and conversation flowed easily between them. The chef, Ben Manderly, had served them personally and the food was delicious. Talisa and Daenerys drank the good wine like fish drinking water, with Jon consistently wearing a small smile, amused as the two women descended into drunkenness, occasionally getting handsy with each other. Their booth was in a corner towards the back of the restaurant, the placement plus the low light granting them some measure of privacy.

Once their meal was finished, the trio staggered out.

Jon climbed into the driver's seat of his Jeep and Daenerys into the backseat.

Desire and the wine led Talisa to also choose the backseat. Daenerys grinned when she noticed, she knew what was going to happen. She thought the next time she would have Jon, it would be after their date tomorrow. But after the day she had, she deserved this. Again, she preferred to have Jon to herself, but she didn't mind Talisa tagging along, the woman was an excellent lover.

Jon glanced back over his shoulder, chuckling as Talisa blew him a kiss.

Jon drove out of the parking lot, the women impatiently all over each other, locking lips and exploring curves. 

It was only when the road became bumpier that Daenerys noticed that she didn't recognize the route Jon was taking.

She sat up, glancing around, quirking an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

It took Talisa another moment, but then she realized.

"I know where we're going, it's okay" she assured Daenerys, pushing her gently down onto her back and capturing her lips once more.

A few minutes later, the car came to a stop.

Jon turned off the engine and finally looked back at them. And oh what a sight it was.

"I want him to fuck your tight cunt," Talisa whispered to Daenerys, "so I can eat his cum right out of it,"

Daenerys squealed in delight, giving Talisa one more kiss, before opening the door and walking around to the hood of the car.

Following suit, Talisa also slipped out of the car, but only to enter in the front passenger side, keeping the door open.

Jon smirked at her before he followed Daenerys, sidling up behind her. Talisa saw her leaning back to say something to him, and Jon nodded in response, then kneeling, almost entirely out of view, his hands shoving her dress up over her hips. Judging from the look that appeared on Daenerys' face a moment later, his attention was now focused on her ass.

For a few minutes, all Talisa could see was Daenerys, whose expressions stayed within the realm of pleasure. The sight made Talisa bring her own dress up, her hands migrating to her slit.

Daenerys rose off the hood and leaned back to kiss Jon.

"You love eating pussy, don't you?" She teased. Knowing damn well that he did. She had watched him do it so many times. She even had video compilations of him doing it. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Jon shoved Daenerys down over the hood, her yelp morphing into a husky purr as he took hold of her one leg throwing it over his shoulder and disappearing in between her thighs.

As Talisa watched, two of her fingers slid through her slit.

Daenerys continued to coo, her head thrown back and her fingers running through Jon's silky curls. She couldn't count the number of times she had daydreamed about this moment; Jon with his head in between her thighs giving her body pleasure she never knew existed until him.

In the car, Talisa groaned, her fingers frantic in her pussy, her mind flashing back to all the times that Jon ate her cunt like that. But she couldn't help but notice the look in Jon's eyes as he came up for air. It was one she had never seen before and it elicited a breathy moan from her. Seeing that much passion in his eyes was fucking hot.

Moments later, Jon's tongue drove back forward, and Daenerys let out a cry.

"Hands behind your back," He ordered Daenerys as he turned her body and her ass now stuck out to him.

Mewling softly, Daenerys obeyed, and Jon, grabbed hold of her wrists with one hand. She tossed her head, doing her best to push back at him.

Jon reached out with his other hand, took a fistful of her hair and a moment later, entered her pussy.

A loud squeal erupted into the night as he pulled back using that hold, revealing the blissful look plastered across Daenerys' face. The movement also gave Talisa a great view of Daenerys' breasts, straining against the front of her dress and jiggling from the rough rhythm. Growling bestially, Jon yanked back again on her hair, making her cry out, her eyes wide open and bright with pleasure. As he kept up the onslaught, pounding into her cunt, the hand holding her wrists quickly moved to the front of her dress, yanking it down, her breasts popping out into view, that hand then moving back to keep her wrists against her lower back. His actions gave Talisa an even better view of Daenerys' delectable breasts and her gorgeous face, currently wracked with joyful lust.

Gripped by an unrelenting ferocity, Jon kept up the punishing pace, fucking Daenerys through several orgasms, the young woman shouting out into the night. In response to the passion, sights and sounds, Talisa pushed herself to a climax of her own, her fingers coated in nectar, her body squirming on the seat, delirious waves washing over her.

And Jon was not far behind them.

His efforts did not diminish until he reached his end. The merciless thrusts beat against Daenerys' cunt, his fist yanking back at her hair multiple times, keeping her hands behind her back.

But the thrill of fucking her on the hood of his car while his best friend and occasional lover watched and masturbated proved to be too much for him.

With a strained grunt, he drove deep into that overwhelmed cunt, yanking back once more with that fistful of hair. Talisa watched, groaning softly, her eyes running over those bountiful breasts, up to both of their faces, their ecstasy plain as day. A quiet purr spilled from Daenerys, her eyes falling shut, a small smile quirking a corner of her mouth. That was perfect. It was a shame there were no cameras around to capture the moment so Daenerys could watch it over and over again.

The duo remained there for a few long moments.

Jon moved first, stepping back, breathing heavily. His eyes drifted down to Daenerys' reddened cunt, taking in the view of what he had wrought. _Beautiful,_

A moment later, Daenerys sighed happily, stretching her arms out, bending over the hood again. 

__

Talisa slipped out from the car, her dress still hiked up over her hips and approached Jon. Once in front of him, she knelt, glancing up, reaching out to take hold of his cock. The rigid flesh gleamed with mixed bodily fluids, the tempting sight enticing her to run her tongue up the length. The taste of Daenerys was all over; it was a flavour that she had tasted before, but now on Jon's cock it took on a brand new, even more delicious, dimension. She sent a hand back down to her dripping cunt while she carried on eagerly.

Her tongue was quick to lap up every bit of flavour. And throughout her oral service, she kept her eyes on Jon, seeing the minute changes in the expressions appearing on his face as he maintained a loose, yet passionate gaze with Daenerys behind her. 

The brisk breeze and coarse dirt against Talisa's bare knees did not dissuade her from sucking his cock, nor from going lower to slurp at his balls, finding remnants of Daenerys' orgasmic juices. 

A loud moan from Daenerys made Talisa glance over.

The look in her eyes mirrored Jon’s, and she had a hand down between her legs, fucking her cunt and the other fondling her breasts.

Talisa was drawn over to her, giving Jon a quick kiss on her way.

Up close, it was quite the obscene vista.

There was that dripping slit, nestled within gleaming pink folds, thick ropes of semen burbling forth.

Reaching out, she took hold of Daenerys' hand, still rubbing at her sex, and brought it to her mouth, slurping at the dew-coated fingers. Daenerys giggled and Jon groaned, as both watched Talisa indulge.

The tang of those feminine juices settled on her tongue as Talisa sucked hungrily and the attention she felt from Jon's gaze made it all the hotter. One of her hands unsurprisingly moved from Daenerys' hips to her own pussy, finding it unsurprisingly drenched. Several fingers pushed through the clasping slit and her tongue dove to Daenerys' cunt. Jon's breathy swearing and Daenerys' moaning fuelled Talisa's desire for more, leading her to explore deeper. And sweet heavens, Daenerys had an exhilarating scent!

Given the situation she was in, it took little time for Talisa to find yet another climax. Her soft mewling was muffled by where her lips were; locked against Daenerys' lower ones. Daenerys also achieved her orgasm, helped along by her own fingers wriggling steadily in her pussy and Jon's eyes watching them keenly.

Excited on by the exquisite sensations washing over her, and those exultant moans that Daenerys loosed, Talisa kept up the enthusiastic tonguing. That first load that she had sucked from Daenerys had since settled in her belly, now to be joined by a second one. The streams of semen were diminishing now, but it meant little to Talisa, who simply enjoyed the feeling and flavour of the warm walls clasping around her tongue, especially what remained of Jon’s essence. Her efforts continued with intensity, through another orgasm for both women.

Finally, Talisa pulled back, a hand settling idly on her stomach as if to feel the sloshing sea of seed inside.

Daenerys moved, slowly and lazily, rising off the hood to slink around the car, getting into the backseat.

As she reclined, purring happily, Talisa padded over to Jon.

They took a long moment to look out at the nightscape of the town, the breeze brisk and insistent.

"Thank you," Talisa giggled, nuzzling briefly against Jon. "I know you're not big on sharing"

"Night's not over yet," Jon smiled.

Before she made the walk back to the car, she pulled him down for a fierce kiss. She really would miss him.

Half an hour later, the trio bustled through Jon's house, Talisa and Daenerys in the lead, already handsy with each other, Jon bringing up the rear, his eyes focused on their rears. The two women had spent the ride home cavorting in the back seat, once again providing quite the potential distraction for Jon.

When they got to Jon's room, Daenerys tumbled onto the bed, half-falling, half-pushed by Talisa, who pounced on top of her, nuzzling at her neck, yanking up her dress, three fingers shoved unceremoniously through her slit. Daenerys was taken by surprise but nevertheless very pleased. The hot mouth at her neck traced along her jawline as the three fingers began to work steadily, stirring up her juices. Over Talisa's shoulder, Daenerys caught sight of Jon undressing languidly, watching them closely. His eyes bored into hers, the passion there making her purr.

And then Talisa's mouth reached hers, and the two women shared an energetic kiss. Talisa's other hand reached up to slide the straps of her own dress off, baring her breasts, the two thick nipples in the centre of each like beacons that drew Daenerys, and the woman alternated between them. Those fingers sped up inside her in response, her pleasure already at a high point from the way Talisa had handled her in the backseat on the way home. Their tongues swirled together, her dress dragged further up and then off by an insistent hand to reveal her breasts, summarily subjected to caresses that served to bring that pleasure higher still.

Her orgasm hit her quickly, Talisa breaking away to suck a sensitive nipple into her mouth, spiking the delirium higher. Jon was next to the bed now, a slight smile on his face as Daenerys squealed in splendid ecstasy.

As the sublimity dwindled slowly, Talisa manhandled her into another position, Daenerys' too beset by the last waves of euphoria to resist.

She found herself on her hands and knees, ass in Talisa's grasp as the woman spread her cheeks and leaned forward to purse her lips against the puckered anus between them. Daenerys moaned blissfully, her arms letting her down gently so that she could relax against the cool silk of the bedsheets. Talisa's tongue darted into Daenerys' sphincter, beginning her tongue-lashing and Daenerys began rotating her ass so Talisa's whole face fucked her hole. Talisa continued the assault till Daenerys cried hard and weakly fell on the bed, she had lost count of the number of times she had come undone in the past few hours. Her body felt limp and tingled all over. But Talisa wasn't done yet, three fingers again found their way into Daenerys' cunt to keep the sensorial storm raging.

"She's all ready for you," She announced to Jon after another Daenerys climax, her face coated in Daenerys' nectar.

Jon was now naked and entirely erect. As he neared her, Daenerys fixed her eyes on his straining thickness. She would be dreaming about this very image for eternity, she was sure of it.

His fingers landed on her ass, and Daenerys slowly got back on her hands and knees for him. The light sensation of those gentle digits slid up along her back. Purring softly, she watched as he passed by her, moving to lean up against the headboard.

Understanding his desire, she moved into position, straddling him facing away. She had only done this twice and it hadn't been very enjoyable but this wasn't Drogo, this was Jon. Everything he did drove her to sexual bliss, and he would never hurt her.

A strong grip settled on her hips, bringing her down onto his length, the head pushing against her asshole. A shaky breath spilled from her when the first inch shoved through. The hands clutching at her tightened, and then with an upwards force, more hard flesh was sent through the clasping ring, several inches now packing her bowels. She groaned, balancing her feet on his thighs, her arms sent back to splay her hands against his chest. Despite the slight precariousness of her positioning, there was little fear of slipping off her perch, as he was solid and unyielding beneath her, providing quite an anchor.

Jon had taken a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of her insides wrapped around him.

But Daenerys was eager to feel every inch of him skewering her.

"Fuck, Jon," She panted as her hips shoved downwards, more meat barrelling into her guts, spreading her asshole wider. She shuddered atop him, the juices of her cunt once again trickling out. Another shove downwards brought more into her, Jon grunting, squeezing at her hips.

This time, it was Daenerys who wanted to indulge, and Jon who wanted to take matters into his own hands.

An upwards thrust made her cry out, a second tore another exuberant eruption from her throat, a third left her entirely impaled upon him. Daenerys mewled as her asshole seized helplessly around the invader. Below her, a quick stream of curses came from Jon. In front of them, Talisa masturbated energetically, watching the proceedings with wide-eyed interest.

"Your cock feels so wonderful," Daenerys murmured dreamily, her hips starting to grind back against him.

Jon grunted in response. One of the hands at her hips snaked its way along her back, reaching up to grab a fistful of her hair. Daenerys moaned, knowing what was about to happen.

That hand yanked back, her head pulled with it, a weak whimper spilling from her.

"You know what to do," he told her gruffly.

Immediately obedient, Daenerys lifted herself up, and then did not waste a second with her subsequent downward motion, impaling herself on him again. The rush of meat back into her guts forced a squeal from her, a quiver running along her flesh. Once again, her asshole slid upwards, clutching around his thickness, and before it reached the head, drove back down. Repeating the up-and-down movement, Daenerys built up her own rhythm, bouncing steadily atop him, moaning incessantly at the way he filled her so wonderfully.

He yanked back at her hair every so often, each time drawing a whorish whine from her, the pace of her own impalement picking up at his rude treatment. Her asshole was forced to stretch wide around his manhood. The head of that length thumped deep into her belly when she ground down against him, her slit wrapping against his balls, the wet squelching upping the obscenity of the situation. An orgasm bubbled up inside her already, the sensations of anal defilement always so exquisite to her newly lewder sensibilities. The hand at her hip snuck up her side and around to her breasts, the round orbs jiggling lightly to the beat that she set. Her nipples were achingly hard, and so that hand landed on one, rubbing the sensitive bud, a gasp coming out from her, her anus smashing itself down onto that throbbing cock in response. Jon took pleasure in torturing her via focusing the efforts of that hand on both nipples, caressing and teasing and tweaking, leaving her mewling and writhing, her feet slipping off his thighs to land on the bed, dropping her down against him, her asshole seizing around his meat. From his attentions, the thrills built up, headed towards another climax.

In front of them, Talisa moved, joining in finally, her fingers slick with her own juices. Noticing the movement, Daenerys leaned forward, meeting her in a kiss, those fingers then suddenly at her chin, Talisa breaking the kiss to offer them. The sweet taste of that nectar landed all over her tongue as she bounced happily atop Jon. Talisa giggled as her fingers were cleaned off by the lecherous Daenerys. All ten were given the same treatment, the strands of fluid sticking to her lips and tongue, mouthfuls of cream gulped down.

Entirely enamoured with those juices, Daenerys made sure that she found every little bit. Once Talisa's fingers were clean, she leaned forward for another kiss, but Talisa moved away, settling in between her thighs. A momentary frown was replaced by a pleased purr as that enthusiastic mouth landed on her slit.

A triad of potent stimulation was quickly established.

First there was that cock deep inside her, throbbing dangerously. Secondly was that hand caressing at her nipples, funnelling more pleasure into her. And third was now that mouth at her sex, slurping wantonly. Together, that triad conspired to push her mercilessly higher, towards another climax.

As the pleasure built higher and higher, Daenerys did not let up on her pace, skewering herself on that thickness, making it slightly difficult for Talisa to keep herself in position, but Talisa committed enough to avoid being displaced. With each careless tweak at a nipple, with each pass of that tongue, with each impalement of her own abused anus, Daenerys was sent higher and higher until she was teetering on the precipice.  
And then the ecstasy beckoned. Waves of sublime bliss washed over her. Neither Jon nor Talisa let up, making the delirium lengthen, her breathless keening complementing Jon’s hoarse grunts and Talisa's muffled coos.

Daenerys felt that mouth on her sex move, landing then on her clit.

A sudden surge fired through her. Talisa slurped at her clit, eyes glancing up to see the expression crossing Daenerys' face. Her hand moved as well, three fingers into that drenched cunt, adding even more to the blaze of pleasure tearing through Daenerys. A familiar swell began to bloom in her belly from the bevy of sensations. Daenerys moaned whorishly, knowing what it heralded, seeing Talisa positioned perfectly for what was to happen. As the swell built, Talisa stayed in that place, sucking at her clit, her fingers squishing through streaming nectar. The incessant trembling all over her body did not stop Daenerys from impaling herself again and again on that throbbing cock, her flesh rippling from the force of each bounce, her breasts still at Jon’s mercy, his fingers alternating between gripping at the pert orbs and torturing the hard nipples crowning them. His other hand still held a fistful of her hair, randomly yanking back, a soft whine always her reaction.

The familiar swell grew, spreading in her core, making her gnash her teeth and toss her head, aware that it would erupt to wrack her with agonizing ecstasy. Sweat trickled down in certain places, smearing onto the hand that Talisa had thrown onto her thigh, dripping off her brow, smattering the smooth valley between her breasts. The pace that she had set herself built along with the swell.

Daenerys gazed at Talisa, unable to vocalize beyond moans and cries. The breaking point beckoned, a steeper peak than the previous ones.

Then finally, the swell reached its climax.

And broke, sending out fiery tendrils of the purest pleasure over her body. Wet spurts sounded as Daenerys squirted. The first burst caught Talisa's fingers, not quite removed in time, but Talisa slipped them out, shifting downwards to put her face in the line of fire.

The rest of the spurts splattered against her face, Talisa giggling at the impromptu shower. Daenerys cried out, shaking atop Jon, the previous pace slowing greatly, her cunt twitching and seizing, the gushes of her cream dying down eventually. Jon wrapped his arms around her, leaning up to let her rest against him. Secure in his grip, her breathing, quicker and shallower during her orgasmic ordeal, returned to normal.

Jon grunted harshly, his hands squeezing at her hips, lifting her up and moving her. His hand then stroked his length. Daenerys nuzzled against Jon, moaning at the sight, wanting more of his semen, this time on her face, marking her as his.

Pre-cum streamed forth, rendering the passage of his hand smoother, wetter, and louder. Daenerys joined in with her own expectant moans.

A shout ripped from Jon's lungs as he came, a strong spurt splattering out onto Talisa's face, slapping at her cheek. She squealed, not expecting it but loving how the fresh seed coated her flesh nonetheless. The second spurt was aimed at Daenerys, bursting out onto her open mouth, catching her mid-moan, some of it landing on her tongue.

Jon had enough presence of mind to alternate between the two women. Talisa took spurts on both cheeks, as well as a few on her forehead, one or two trickling down to dapple the bridge of her nose, another basting her lips. Meanwhile, Daenerys took her own share, a few in her open mouth as the taste of the first spurt had inflamed her desire, others gracing her chin, one last one dribbling out onto her forehead. Both women received a hearty helping of fresh cum on their faces.

This time, Talisa wanted to keep Jon’s seed on her face. This might be the last time she had him.

So, when Daenerys moved with an easily understood purpose, to share the task of cleaning the spurted semen off her, Talisa shook her head, smiling gently.

"I love how it feels on me," she purred.

"You're going to go to bed with it on your face?"

"Why not?" Talisa giggled. 

"I can't move," Daenerys moaned. 

"I think I can make it to my old room before blacking out," Talisa said sleepily.

"Such drama queens," Jon chuckled. "I'll carry you, Talisa. Daenerys, think you can make it to the shower?" 

_No, I also wanna be carried,_ She wanted to say. But instead just nodded.

Still as naked as the day he was born, Jon took Talisa in his arms and walked out of the room. Daenerys languidly got off the bed and made her way to the shower. She had been there a couple of times before and she always marvelled at the four showerheads. Opening the hot water and allowing it to soothe and clean her skin, Daenerys thought about the past few hours. Everything had been amazing, the lengths Talisa and Jon had taken her body, mind and soul to, would remain in her mind forever. And even though they were joined by another, Daenerys couldn't help but feel things had somehow progressed between her and Jon. There was something different about the way he looked at her tonight. She was glad that poisonous snake Satin hadn't ruined things with his unnecessary opinions about her. And things were going to progress even higher tomorrow at their date. Unbeknownst to Jon, the reptile park they were going to was where his parents had met and where he was later conceived. Running her fingers down her stomach, Daenerys smiled. She knew it was too soon, but she couldn't help but picture herself big with Jon's baby. Would it have her platinum blonde hair or Jon's black curls? A soft laugh escaped her mouth as she pictured a chubby baby boy with Jon's hair laughing and holding out his arms to her.

"What's so funny?" She heard as Jon entered the shower and nibbled at her shoulder.

"Nothing, just remembering this anti-joke I read this morning," She lied. But she knew anti-jokes were Jon's guilty pleasure. They always cracked him up, his eyes watered and his head would fall back like a little kid. He also had a habit of clapping his hands when laughing and Daenerys found it adorable.

"Tell me," He said turning her to face him.

Daenerys tried to think of the funniest one she's ever read and a smile brightens up her face when she remembers one. "Okay, but you better laugh." She started giggling, she actually found the joke funny and hoped he did to. "Chuck Norris walks into a bar... and he's treated with great respect since he's such a talented actor," She finished before falling into a fit of giggles. 

Jon joined in laughing louder and throwing his head back, "That's the worst anti-joke I've ever heard!" His laugh got louder and Daenerys couldn't help but get lost in him. Jon was beautiful, but Jon laughing was truly something else. He wiped his eyes and caught his breath.

"Okay, Mister Anti-Joke connoisseur, how about you tell one," Daenerys giggled playfully punching his chest.

"Okay, ready for it? What's green and has wheels?"

"I don't know, a green car?" Daenerys giggled.

"No, grass. I lied about the wheels," Jon replied and erupted into a fit of laughter. Daenerys joined in and for the next 20 minutes the two told each other anti- jokes and when they went back to Jon's bedroom; Daenerys decided to extend the night by getting on her knees and appreciating her god, wanting nothing more than to worship his body and be baptized in his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rolling on the floor typing those anti-jokes out. They really crack me up, LMAOOO
> 
> so, my ot3 had sex and that was lowkey funny to write and I feel dirty 
> 
> Date next chapter and Daenerys goes head to head with Satin who's done a bit of digging of his own.
> 
> So, thoughts? Lol, expectations for the date? The Satin/Dany showdown? Comment lol


	6. Meet Rhaegal and Balerion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while very high. Lol, and for some reason the 'b's' and 'l's' on my laptop were giving me trouble. So sorry if some words are missing 'b's' or 'l's' 
> 
> Secondly this chapter things get slighter darker as we look at Dany's not so fun past. 
> 
> My biggest concern when writing this fanfic was how to make Daenerys likable even with all the shit she pulled. I really was afraid people might not like her. But you guys seem to like her and I hope you keep liking her.
> 
> This chapter is a lot. It's a rollercoaster, lol. And unedited rollercoaster though, sorry.

FKA twigs, Figure 8 

_You are phoenix, you are fire, you are everything_

_I just want for you to love you_

_Nature plays a wicked game_

__

_Swallow spartans for the pain_

__

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

__

18:32pm

The first time she did it, it was an accident.

But it was one of those happy accidents like when John Pemberton tried to make cough syrup but accidentally invented Coca-Cola, or like Robert Chesebrough with Vaseline.

Though she and Drogo were very happy at first, there were people who were against their relationship. Qhuino, who was one of Drogo’s friends, was one of them. Though others kept quiet and only expressed their dislike of the relationship in secret, Qhuino bitched and tried everything she could to break the couple up. And Daenerys wouldn’t have it. She spoke to Drogo about it, but he just laughed and told her not to mind Qhuino as she was harmless. But Daenerys knew the Dothraki woman wasn’t harmless. She knew Qhuino would be the one to destroy her relationship with Drogo. And she wouldn't allow it to happen. She had loved Drogo too much to lose him; he was her sun and her stars. 

She tried everything to rid Qhuino from their lives. From getting her jobs overseas to begging her nephew, Aegon, to date her. But nothing worked. The woman always came back. Daenerys had almost lost hope until one day something 'unexpected' happened.

The two women were descending a flight of stairs when Daenerys had tripped and accidentally sent Qhuino rolling down the stairs. The doctors promised she would make it as she only suffered a minor head injury and a few broken ribs. But they had underestimated the so-called ‘minor head injury’ as Qhuino died a week later.

Daenerys had felt terrible, of course. But a part of her wasn’t really sorry. She believed the gods had intended it to be; Qhuino wanted to break her and Drogo up, and as they say, what the gods put together, no man- or woman, can tear apart. So the woman got what she deserved.

After that, accidents kept happening to people who tried to break her and her Drogo apart. The accidents were so well crafted that no one ever suspected foul play. Daenerys didn’t like hurting other people, but she also didn’t like it when they stood in the way of her happiness with Drogo. 

Then came the one accident that changed her life forever.

After Qhuino’s death, her relationship with Drogo changed. And it wasn’t the good change she had anticipated; things between the couple had actually deteriorated. Even though the investigators had given Daenerys the clear, writing off the death as an accident; Drogo still blamed her. He would drink and smoke pot all day and when he was drunk he would use Daenerys as his punching bag and sex doll. Their apartment was always a mess and reeked of alcohol. 

One day Daenerys decided she had had enough. This had to stop. But she didn’t know how to stop it. She still loved Drogo and couldn’t imagine hurting him, even though that was all he did to her. In the end, she decided to be brave and suck it up. Nobody said love was easy. Love hurt sometimes, and she would rather suffer with Drogo then attempted to live without him.

One afternoon she came back and the apartment reeked of smoke, different from the smell of weed. She rushed to their room and saw Drogo had passed out and there was a small fire that was spreading rapidly. She quickly moved to put it out when an idea struck her; maybe she didn’t have to put up with Drogo hurting her ever again. There was a way they could both live peacefully and happily ever after.

Drogo was a heavy sleeper, especially when drunk, so he would only wake up when it was too late.

This world had been harsh on both Daenerys and Drogo, trying to kill their love. But she knew the gods had a plan for them. Maybe if they couldn’t be happy in this life, they would be happy in the next. She smiled and went to Drogo’s liquor cabin. She opened bottle after bottle of whiskey and wine pouring it all over the apartment. When she had emptied the cabin and the apartment smelled like a brewery; Daenerys smiled and lit the matches. The flames spread rapidly and Daenerys got goosebumps. She and Drogo were going to a place where they would finally be happy! And everyone knew; death by fire was the purest way to go.

Daenerys has always truly loved a good fire. Whether it was a roaring campfire or a warm, cozy blaze glowing in her living room, she could sit for hours on end happily tending to it; constantly stoking it, absentmindedly poking and shaping it. She thought the flames were beautiful. And as a child, she would imagine she was immune to the fire and could dance freely in the flames.

But as the flames got bigger, Daenerys started to doubt her plan. She could hear Drogo’s screams from their room and her nose was drowning in the fumes. Did she really want to do this? Then Drogo’s screams and cries suddenly stopped. That’s when the tears started to fall. She didn’t exactly want to die, but she also didn’t want to live without Drogo. The flames kissed her skin and the pain reminded her of Drogo’s punches. No, she couldn’t do this. She let out a cry and dodged the flames trying to exit the apartment. She looked back one more time, saying her final goodbye to Drogo, before walking out the door.

When she knocked on her mother’s door, smelling like a chimney, covered in soot, with her dress partly burnt and second-degree burns on her legs; her mother didn’t ask any questions. Never mind that Daenerys hadn’t spoken or seen her mother in months. Rhaella didn’t like Drogo and Drogo didn’t like her; so he had made her choose, and Daenerys had chosen him.

And when the news reported the incident, her mother didn’t ask any questions. She even told the police she had been with Daenerys the entire afternoon giving her a solid alibi and they didn’t ask any more questions. The Targaryens were a white, rich and powerful family. So again, the police had written off the death as an accident.

After Drogo’s death, Daenerys wasn’t Daenerys anymore. She wasn’t living anymore, just existing. She couldn’t eat. She couldn’t sleep. All she saw was Drogo and all she heard were his screams of pain. She was a shell of a human being for 3 years before she met _him._

Jon, her Jon.

He was her light at the end of the tunnel. She was drawn to him and all thoughts of Drogo disappeared. Jon was all she saw. She was drowning in him and she knew the gods had given her a second chance at love. And this time she wasn’t going to ruin it. So she spent six months learning all about Jon. Removing people she thought would be an obstacle in their relationship and shaping herself to be his perfect woman. Someone he would love, someone he would never hurt. And she was so close; she could taste it in her lips. Jon was so close to being hers and hers exclusively. But of course, someone just had to try and ruin it.

She looked down at the dead body covered in blood and sighed.

She had been doing so well. No dead bodies or accidents since Drogo. Jon had been making her a better person. She didn’t hurt people anymore; she just found other ways to deal with them. She was a new Daenerys. Not like the insecure, petty, teenage Daenerys she had been with Drogo. She was strong, confident and happy. But Satin just had to test her. He just had to push her. Jon was her everything. The very reason she woke up every day. The reason she smiled. The reason she felt alive. And Satin threaten to take him away from her. She had survived Drogo’s death, but she knew she wouldn’t survive being separated from Jon. So she had to do it really, she had no other choice.

She threw the knife away and looked at her bloodied hands, still shaking from the deed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to get rid of the body, but she didn’t know how. She had never needed to get rid of one before. She reached for her phone and held the home button until the Siri app appeared.

“Siri, how do I get rid of a dead body”

 

\--------------- _**Sixteen hours earlier** _ \------------- 

 

“Dayners Targaren? Dayners Targaren?”

“Daenerys Targaryen,” Daenerys corrected. Normally she would have snapped at the barista, but she was in a good mood today. She’d had explosive sex with Talisa and Jon the night before and she had a date with Jon in a couple of minutes. She was just getting herself coffee to calm herself a bit.

“Oh, sorry ma’am” The young barista blushed and handed Daenerys her coffee. Daenerys just smiled and took the coffee.

“Wait- Daenerys?”

She heard. She turned and saw someone she didn’t expect.

“Satin, right?” She asked, even though she knew very well his name was Satin. “Jon’s friend, from the party?”

“Yeah, so crazy to run into you right now,” Satin said.

“Crazy?” Daenerys asked, with a fake smile on her face. “Why is it crazy?”

“Well, I was just having coffee with a former friend of yours. I don’t know if you’ll remember him, Rakharo? He was also friends with your ex Drogo?”

And the fake smile disappeared from Daenerys’ face.

“Terrible what happened to him, Drogo I mean, being burned alive? Yikes,” He said shaking his head.

“I have to go, I um-“

“Did you hear his father reopened the investigation? He suspects foul play. He’s not the only one; Rakharo and the Khalasar also suspect he was murdered. And that gang is scary as fuck; I’d hate to be the one who did it.”

“Is there any reason you’re telling me this?” Daenerys clipped.

“Well, you were his girlfriend at the time, weren’t you? Thought you might want to know. Listen,” He said moving closer to Daenerys, “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about this, but my cousin is working on the case and new evidence has just come out. Apparently, there was a lighter found in the apartment. One that Drogo’s friends didn’t recognize as his. Police think it might have been used to start the fire. A white lighter with a Dragonstone logo.” Then he paused and looked up, “Hey, aren’t you from Dragonstone?”

Her lighter? But she hadn’t started the fire with her lighter, she had used matches. In fact, she still had the lighter and it was in a drawer in her room. The police couldn’t possibly have it. What was Satin trying to do?

“I don’t know what game you think you’re playing Satin, but you’re playing it with the wrong person.”

“Oh, I know exactly what game I’m playing. See, from the moment I saw you at Jon’s party, I didn’t trust you, Daenerys. And I couldn’t shake the feeling that I’ve seen you somewhere before, off. So I did some digging. And what I found shocked me. It also answered a whole lot of questions. The ballet at Elm Avenue. Six months ago, that’s where I first saw you. Your hair is different of course, but the way you looked at Jon at the party is the same way you looked at him at that ballet show. And whatever your plans for him are, you can forget about them right now.”

“You don’t know me!”

“I know enough!” Satin shouted and composed himself when people started staring. “Once Jon hears all I have to say, he’ll so know exactly what kind of person you are,” Satin said and started to walk away before Daenerys grabbed his arm.

“Satin, wait-“

“Bet you wish there was a staircase somewhere and I would accidentally fall,” Satin smirked when Daenerys’ face darkened, “Yeah, I know all about that too”

“I didn’t push her! Her fall was an accident!”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was. A lot of accidents seem to happen when you’re around, don’t they? That’s why I’m going to make sure you’re never around Jon, ever again!” Satin spat and walked away.

She couldn’t let him get out of her sight but Jon was going to call her about their date any minute now. So she got out her phone and called the only person who would help her, no questions asked.

“Jorah, I need a favour”

\--

After she called Jorah, Jon had called her and fetched her for their date.

“Daenerys, hey are you okay? You seem a bit distracted.” Jon said a few minutes into the date.

“No, I’m just-” Her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out of her bag, “I’m sorry just two seconds. It’s work,” She lied.

“No problem, I’ll just say hi to these turtles,” Jon smiled.

“Jorah?”

“I have him,” Was all the old bear said.

“Good, keep him there till I arrive,” Daenerys said and ended the call. With the possibility of Satin ruining her date now taken care of, Daenerys could finally enjoy her time with Jon.

“All done!” Daenerys smiled, “I’m all yours,”

“Good,” Jon answered.

“That’s Martin and Matilda. Their mother died just a few weeks ago,” Daenerys said walking to the huge turtle tank where Jon was.

“You know their names?”

“What would you say if I told you I knew the names of every animal here” Daenerys blushed.

Jon’s eyes widened, “All of them?”

“Well, most of them.” Daenerys shrugged.

“I would say, I am very, very impressed,” Jon smiled and kissed her sweetly.

She loved the feel of his lips against hers and loved his sweet kisses. She still got butterflies every time he kissed her and she never wanted the feeling to end. She wouldn’t let anyone come between her and Jon. Anyone.

“Come, I want to show you, my babies,” Daenerys smiled after they detached.

They walked to the other side of the park, with Daenerys telling Jon facts about some of the animals they passed and Jon kissed her face every time she said something he found interesting; which was everything.

Daenerys’ oldest brother, Rhaegar, had been a reptile breeder and made Daenerys fall in love with them. He would tell her facts and stories every night before bedtime and even owned a pet iguana. After he died, when Daenerys was only 7, visiting reptile parks was the only way to remember him.

“Jon, I want you to meet Rhaegal and Balerion,” Daenerys said smiling widely as her babies cried happily when they saw her.

Jon stared at the huge lizard thingies in fascination. They paid him no mind as they both fought for Daenerys’ attention.

“I was there for their birth and even helped, so the park let me name them. They’re Pogona Vitticeps, the biggest breed of beard dragons. They can live up to 16 years but unlike some reptiles, they don’t regenerate body parts. They’re called bearded dragons because the spikes and scales they have around their heads resemble a beard, see” Daenerys said and pointed to Balerion’s head. But Jon wasn’t looking at Balerion, he was looking at her. With _that_ look. He had looked at her like that last night during sex, then again after they went to bed and she told him an anti-joke about sheets and again earlier that morning when she had made his coffee, just the way he liked it.

“What” She blushed. Suddenly feeling warm under his gaze.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He said and took her face into his hands. His face slowly descended to her lips when his eyes caught something.

“What? What is it?”

“That,” Jon said pointing to a sign which read, _Snake Park_. “I think my parents met here,” He said with a laugh.

“Really?” Daenerys asked knowing very well they did.

“Yeah,” He said, his eyes still bright and Daenerys wished she had a camera to capture the moment. “My dad had a photograph and that,” He said pointing to the sign, “Was in the background,”

“That’s amazing, Jon” 

“Yeah, it is” Jon smiled.

After playing with Rhaegal and Balerion for a bit, Daenerys continued giving Jon a tour of the park adding facts, stories and even jokes along the way.

“Okay, I have one,” Jon said. His arms were around Daenerys’ neck and they were walking past the snakes now.

“Go ahead then,”

“A snake walks into a bar.” He started. “Animal control is promptly called and the snake is released in a nearby park,” Jon continued and started laughing at his joke, hard.

“Jon that was horrible!” Daenerys said but couldn’t help but laugh as Jon’s laugh was contagious.

“Okay, do better then Mrs. Anti- Joke connoisseur,”

Daenerys blushed when he called her that. Last night she had called him Mister Anti-Joke connoisseur and now he just called her Mrs. Everyone knows Mr. and Mrs. are married. Maybe this was foreshadowing.

“I can do better, okay. A snake walks into a bar and the bartender says, ‘What will it be?’ But the snake doesn’t say anything because it’s a snake.”

“What?” Jon laughed, shaking his head. “Mine was way better!”

“I don’t think so, Mister,” Daenerys giggled.

“Let’s ask this very fine man then,” Jon said as they walked up to a stranger. They told him both anti-jokes and the man didn’t even crack a smile. But that only seemed to amuse Daenerys and Jon more as they burst out laughing after the man walked away.

Daenerys couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun. Jon genuinely made her happy. He was such a great guy, he made her laugh, he made her feel beautiful, he made her climax harder and more times she thought possible, and he completed her. Everything she wasn’t, he was. Her mind flashed back to Satin’s threat.

_“I’m going to make sure you’re never around Jon, ever again.”_

The gods wouldn’t be so cruel as to take Jon away from her, couldn’t they? Not after today! No, she had to take care of Satin. Find a way to permanently silence him. No one would ever take her Jon away from her. No, she wouldn’t let them.

“You want to know a secret?” Jon asked pecking her lips.

Daenerys was pretty sure she knew all his secrets but she giggled and nodded anyway. They were walking back to his place where Jon had promised to cook for her to say thank you for a great day. And Daenerys couldn’t say no. Tormund and Sandor were behind them keeping their distance but both looked as if they would rather be anywhere else. All this lovey-dovey stuff wasn’t what they signed up for. Seeing their usually tough and broody boss all smiley and cracking jokes, both amused and annoyed them.

“This was the first time I’ve ever gone on a date. A real date,” Jon whispered in her ear. His breath tickling her.

“Really?” Daenerys giggled.

“Really,” Jon smiled. “And I don’t remember the last time I had so much fun or laughed that much. I swear I have an eight-pack now,”

Daenerys heard Sandor grunt behind them but she just laughed and pulled Jon in for a kiss. The reptile park was something she really loved and it was a piece of her. And Jon had loved it. If she revealed her real hair colour to him would he also react the same way or will his obsession with redheads and brunettes ruin everything?

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” And she genuinely was.

“And you’re going to enjoy my special steak with sweet balsamic roasted cherry tomatoes.”

They got to the house and the whole gang was there, the boys wearing soccer jerseys and looking tired. Daenerys forgot they were in a soccer team but they weren’t very good.

“Uh oh,” Jon laughed when he saw them, “I know that look. Lost again didn’t you,”

“Yeah,” Gendry groaned. “Hi, Daenerys,”

After everyone greeted Daenerys, Jon received a call and excused himself.

“I think we just need to be honest with ourselves. Those teams are just luckier than us,” Renly huffed. “Like today, that team was 5 goals luckier than us,”

“Keep your head up babe,” Loras said kissing his boyfriend’s cheek before Renly left the room. “Okay, Renly sucks,” He said when Renly was out of view.

“Right?” Robb said, “He’s killing us!”

“You guys have been lousy for 3 years, how is it my brother’s fault?” Margaery asked folding her arms.

“Renly joined the team 3 years ago,” Robb deadpanned, making the girls laugh.

“He can’t run and he can’t pass the ball without falling down,” Gendry complained.

“I think falling down is how he stops,” Loras said. “The only way we win is if we kick him off the team,”

“Loras, that’s brutal! You can’t do that to your own boyfriend!” Sansa cried.

“I know, that’s why Robb’s gonna do it”

“Me?” Cried Robb, “I can’t kick Renly off the team!”

“Excuse me,” Margaery said, “But last I checked, none of you are professional athletes.”

“I am!” Gendry cried, “I’m a wrestling pro. Wrestling is a sport, and pro is short for profession. I am literary a professional athlete.”

“I hope you know I can hear you,” They heard Renly shout from the kitchen.

“Fuck,” Robb groaned.

“Babe-” Loras started when Renly entered the living room.

“Don’t babe me. And I didn’t join your dumb soccer team because I liked soccer, I joined because I wanted to be close to my boyfriend and do something he was interested in,”

“Aww,” Sansa cooed.

“I designed our cool uniform and I’m the only one who goes to urgent care after every game.” Renly continued.

“I’m sorry babe. I was a dick,” Loras apologized.

“Yeah, me too.” Robb said, “And you’re still a better defender than Gendry,”

“What? I-“

“Hey!” They heard and turned to Jon, “Has any of you heard or seen Satin today?”

“No,” Talisa said and everyone else shook their heads.

“Last I spoke to him was this morning and he said he was grabbing coffee with a friend,” Arya said.

“Strange,” Jon nodded, “Anyway, all of you out!”

“What?” Sansa cried.

“Yeah, you heard me. Daenerys and I have plans, so out!”

“Gosh Jon, what happened to you having sex in your room not caring if we heard you or not? You two can go, we’ll pretend we didn’t hear anything,” Renly said.

“We’re not going to have sex,” He said, “Well, not yet” He added softly making Daenerys giggle. “I’m cooking for her, so leave.”

“You’re cooking for her?” Arya asked.

“Since when do you know how to cook?” Sansa asked.

“I swear- all of you leave!” Jon shouted.

“Okay, okay we’re leaving.” Arya rolled her eyes.

“Sorry for the food poisoning you’re going to get Daenerys,” Sansa said.

“You have to call me and tell me all about the date!” Talisa said hugging Daenerys.

“You didn’t have to chase them out, you know” Daenerys smiled when he kissed her.

“After dinner, I was going to lay you on my dining table and have you as dessert, couldn’t have my best friends and my siblings see that could I?”

“No, you couldn’t” Daenerys replied, smiling naturally.

Her mind about Satin was already made up. She wasn’t about to lose all this. No, she was going to protect this with everything she had. The consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut? What??? This is not what you guys signed up for!! lol, gotta make up for it next chapter
> 
> And I'm writing at least two anti-jokes every chapter, if you hate them- sorry. If you love them, tell me some of your faves. 
> 
> And so many references to shows and songs, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are appreciated :)


End file.
